Hermione Granger and The Cave of Hidden Secrets
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: Hermione Sparrow is out on an adventure to break her curse of immortality. With the help of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. When ghost from the past come to haunt Hermione things became edgy. The cave of secrets in not a social safe area. Mermaids, vampires, werewolves and ghouls is what is expected to be faced as they travel to the cave. Note: main characters change in later chaps
1. Return to the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to quite a shock. Hermione stood in front of her looking nearly the same age she was when she left. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley's reaction. Mrs. Weasley looked at her clothing and the amount of weapons she was wearing. Hermione wore a very old hat that had piracy written all over it. What Molly didn't know was that, that hat was Jack's. Hermione gave her a warm hug. Molly hugged back as shocked as anything.

"Hello, may I come in. We have a lot of catching up to do," Hermione told her pulling away from the hug.

Molly nodded and quickly replied blinking,"of course, come in. I'm sure you can tell me all about your latest adventures." Molly moved out of the way as Hermione entered the burrow. She took off her hat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Nothin recently just studying merpeople. Actual merpeople not selkies or siren. I have been studying them. For hundred and one years. On my eat to the Cave Of Secrets. Or it can be called The Secrets Keeper. I don't mind what you call it," Hermione told her examining the room.

Molly raised an eyebrow,"sounds interesting love. I'm glad you came. So the rumours are true your immortal? I understand why you didn't come over earlier. Ron died far too young."

"Yes," Hermione responded remembering the awful day. He was so weak and he had no longer had free will.

"The ministry told us. The car crash and how his body was burnt by th fire. Such horrific news," Molly said. Hermione was surprised the ministry had lied but she was grateful for that. No way could she talk so family like to the mother who knew she killed her son.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said in grief looking at a picture of Ron.

Molly smiled at her compassion,"it's not you fault. He is in a better place now."

Hermione ran her hands down her head,'if only you knew.'

"Will you be staying for tea? Everyone will be do pleased to see you," Molly informed her. Hermione felt a presence in the room.

She looked over to see a transparent man. She smiled more staring at the man. She turned her attention back to Molly,"I can't stay for tea. Sadly, my crew awaits my presence. Though I wouldn't mind some tea."

"Of course come into the lounge room. Oh, my everyone is going to be jumping out of their skin," Molly told her.

Hermione laughed as they made there way into the lounge room. Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny stood up surprised. Arthur Weasley had dropped a muggle item he was studying. George was blinking repeatably. Bill and Fleur were there too along with Percy.

Hermione waved at them,"ahoy." Ginny and Harry ran up to her each embracing her.

Hermione sat down and begun their catch up. Turns out Ginny was a professional Qudditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. Her season had just finished. Harry was still into the auror business which pleased Hermione.

"So about the Cave of Secrets. How dangerous is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a place where everyone's secrets are held. You can not deny them when your in the cave or lie. It is also infested with vampires and werewolves. Also mermaids but they're no biggie. It's the only way for be to become normal again," Hermione informed them all.

"Hermione you went with me to hunt horcurxes if you need help I'm here for you. I want to come," Harry told her.

Hermione smiled,"thank you Harry."

"Me too," Ginny said.

"No!" Molly yelled at her.

"Mum I'm an adult I can decide from myself Hermione needs help," Gunny told Molly. Molly nodded slightly.

"You better get packing then," Moly told them. Ginny smiled as Harry and her rushed to their rooms to begin packing.

"Will you be visiting your parents?" Arthur asked her.

"Yeah I saw them yesterday," Hermione answered looking at her teacup.

"So you aren't a pirate?" Bill questioned.

Hermione placed down her teacup and looked to the left of the room,"no. I quit when Jack died it saddened me dearly but yet again not everyone can live forever."


	2. Hermione's Hidden Angst

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP Or POTC **

Harry and Ginny had been of the ship for two days and realised why Hermione loved it so much. But Hermione was hiding something from them. She had her own hidden secrets. She barely talked to them about her life after she found the Fountain of Youth . All they knew was she had two kids. A boy and a girl. Thomas and Caroline. They wanted to see her chest that she kept well locked and secured. They sneak into her room. Ginny opened her cabinet to see clothes from all different time periods. One Ginny took great notice if was a long white dress that would show Hermione's attractive hips greatly. Ginny looked at it In the mirror of Hermione's cabin.

"Hey, Harry! How nice is this?" Ginny said admiring the dress.

Harry smiled,"it's a beautiful dress."

All of a sudden Hermione opened the door. She stared at Harry and Ginny,"LEAVE THAT DRESS ALONE! Give it to me!"

Hermione watched Ginny as she gave back her dress. Hermione sat down on her calming down. She saw Ginny's scared face. "In sorry Ginny. It's just this dress was my wedding dress. I don't let anyone touch it. It reminds me of him. It reminds me of innocence and yes we were innocent till our wedding night. I didn't want to be another one of his girls. I always wanted to be more than that so much more. I was so scared of losing him. Especially when Angelica showed up. I always wondered if he would divorce me for her. She was gorgeous and strong. Very adventurous. I sometimes compared and contrasted myself to her. I know that sounds stupid but I just didn't want to be played by Jack. He was very well known for his womanising. So I tried my absolute best to be stronger, faster, braver, sexier and just generally better than all the other girls he had relationships with. I didn't really know what I was doing, you know how I am. I'm clueless with guys. Especially when I felt so much for Jack. I always got butterflies at his touch,always. He said I was the one and I hopefully believed him. I love him and I wish for us to be together again and to feel his lips on mine," Hermione gave a weak smile not believing she just admitted all rant.

After awhile of comforting Harry and Ginny left Hermione to think. She turned to the closet and called,"Jack you can get out now!"

A ghostly figure appeared from the cabinet. Hermione smiled taking a sip of firewhiskey. "Was that all true? The confession," Jack asked surprised by her.

"Yes all of it," Hermione said,"soon the curse will be lifted and I can start ageing and eventually die. We can be together that way. Just be patient."

"Patience never was a skill of mine. I love ya Hermione more than anyone or anything. I would've given up the ocean for you," Jack told her. Hermione reached out to touch him but her hand went straight through. She placed her hand in the table devastated.

"Hermione answer me and answer it truthfully, did you ever have sexual relations with Norrington?" Jack asked her,"I won't get ma-"

"Once," Hermione interrupted him. He closed his mouth widening his eyes. "It was after you died and I was so heartbroken and one night. He was being his sweet kind trustworthy self and I spelt with him. The next morning I told him that it was nothing and it wasn't so we both never talked about it again. My feelings for you never changed ," Hermione told him.

"Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate that. It doesn't matter I just wanted to know. You know what the worse things about being a ghost is?" Jack quizzed calmly.

"No, I never been a ghost," Hermione responded.

"The first worse thing would have to be not feeling your touch and second is not being able to drink rum," Jack told her. She laughed quietly.

Jack saw that Hermione was wearing his hat,"nice hat. Love it. You have a great fashion style." Hermione cracked up even more. "Anyways were we heading?"

Hermione opened Jack's compass but closed it quickly. "Tortuga I need to see someone there," she replied.

"Who?" Jack asked.

Hermione got out a quill from her purple beaded bag,"a descendent."


	3. Back to Tortuga

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs**

Hermione docked her ship expecting to see drunkards and sluts. But instead she got a port filled with children and sober adults. The streets were clean and Hermione smelled only good things. Harry and Ginny looked at her surprised.

"This is a lovely place. Why do you hate it?" Harry asked her. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Is this really Tortuga?" Hermione asked herself loudly. Ginny pointed to a sign that had in bold letter,'Welcome to Port Tortuga'. Hermione widened her eyes at the sign,"oh my how much it's changed. I like it."

They made there way to a tavern called,'Caroline'. Hermione step in first looking around at the man who were watching football on the tv. They were surprised to see a woman in the bar let alone two. They sat down at the bar ignoring the stares. The tavern was big and most thing were made from wood. A portrait of Hermione's daughter was nailed to the door. Caroline could easily be mistaken for Hermione.

"What would you three like?" The barman said.

"Three rums please," Hermione answered. "Oh and a shot of whiskey and a glass of ale. Maybe another one of rum." The man looked at her oddly. The man gave her all the drinks she gave Harry and Ginny some rum with a dark expression.

The barman started cleaning the table. Hermione looked at him,"are you Simon Trent?" The barman looked at her surprised.

"Yep," he replied.

"Good. Do you know who this tavern is named after?" Hermione quizzed him.

The barman nodded again,"yep. Caroline Sparrow."

"Aye, your great great great grandmother. Perhaps you know who Caroline's mother was," Hermione said smiling. She got opened her locket and turned the portrait of Henry's family to see another portrait of Hermione, Jack, Thomas and Caroline.

The barman nodded again,"that would be Hermione Granger. Pirate queen."

Hermione shook her head,"nope she was pirate king. You see the pirate king is meant to be a man but woman started becoming more open to the piracy world and they started being named Piratelords an no one bother to change the names. Anyway I am Hermione Granger well Sparrow."

"Blimey, your the woman who wanted to talk to me," the barman claimed. Hermione nodded. "I said five times me don't know anything about ships."

"Curse my descendent who stopped the family business of pirating. Oh wait that was me daughter and her husband the marine. Never liked him. We thought she was kidnapped. We went after her and started at battle with the ship she was on. We were amazingly awesome. Me cutlass on one hand and me pistol in the other. We found Caroline being held by some man. Jackie held a knife to his throat. Caroline begged for us not to kill him and claimed her love for him. We let him go with his life. Caroline refused to go back with us. So we sailed off we never saw her again. It took me four days to start talking again. I was so sad that me daughter abandoned us. She said that she loved us before she refused though it was heartbreaking. Turns out she married the bloke and moved to Tortuga. I wrote to her and she wrote back. It was nice," Hermione informed him.

"Sorry I have a bar to ran, I don't have the time to sail," Simon told her.

Hermione laughed,"are you a Gryffindor or not? I know me family line son we are all Gryffindors. You will sail. I know you will."

"How?" Simon asked her.

"One word: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you aren't going to be able to resist. Because you have Sparrow and Granger in your blood. Don't deny it you hate working here. I see a lot of Jack in you. You will join me," Hermione said standing up leaving with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione was right. Simon ran out quickly,"I want to sail with you."

"Well my work here is done. However, I need you to stock up on some rum;I'm all out," Hermione told him.

"You really love rum," Harry commented.

"Well I am an ex-pirate and as soon as I become mortal I'm going back to piracy," Hermione informed them.


	4. An Unwanted Visitor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

Hermione turned to see Jack she closed his compass and gave him a smile. He floated up to her. He ran his hand down her cheek only for his hand to go straight through her. She turned her smile into a frown. She looked at her map studying every detail. Jack looked at it,"where now?"

"An Island that has no name. Why did you come back?" Hermione asked him opening the compass again.

"A long long time ago i promised that you were safe in my arms. Nothing would harm you. I intend to keep that promise and protect you," Jack replied. She smiled faintly holding back a tear. She wiped her eye feeling stupid.

Jack tried wrapping his arms around her,"what's up?"

"I have lost everyone. I love you Jack more than anything. You are the first man I have ever loved and my last," she told him.

"Sometimes I wondered if that's true," Jack said a bit rudely.

She looked at him,"what?"

"You slept with Norrings!" Jack yelled.

"It didn't mean anything!" Hermione shouted. She didn't like this judgement.

Jack frowned,"oh really so why did you do it?"

"Why did you kiss all those girls when we were together?!" Hermione slammed downs his compass.

"Name another girl I have kissed since we met! Angelica doesn't count!"

"Elizabeth my cousin!" Hermione responded quickly. She picked up a bottle of rum and took a large swig. Jack widened his eyes,"don't think I didn't see it. The same day you proposed the same day you were swallowed. The day I said yes." Hermione looked at the door and walked off.

"Stay," Jack said wanting her.

She placed a hand on the door,"stay for what? For more lectures? I'm sick of them Jack. Please just accept that for all the centuries I have lived I always only thought of you. I remember everything Jack. Everything. After you died I spent most of the time being drunk. Everyone told me no matter how much I drink I'm still going to be sad. I already knew that. For a whole century I have let Calypso tell me what to do. I'm not her puppet or her slave anymore. I'm going to free myself from this curse with or without you. I miss my family. I miss Thomas and Caroline" She left the cabin slamming the door.

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the stairs. Harry said quietly,"you think when your immortal you would spend a whole lot more time with your family or at least know them."

"Yeah. She is still not completely being honest with us. What is she so afraid of telling us?" Ginny pointed out. "Why did it take her so long to return to us?"

They saw Hermione coming out of the cabin hiding tears. Harry and Ginny ran up to her. Harry hugged her moving away her hair. "Hush, what's up?" Harry asked her.

"Everything. You know I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't done anything bad. So why do I deserve this curse? Do you know I'm still a piratelord and king? Do you know what it's like to be immortal? To watch your son die of old age? I'm really old and I have seen the world change. I even went to Azkaban for three years when I got out I quit pirating. I have watched my parents die. I lived in a brig for seven years. I have broken into Hogwarts five times and in Gringotts. I have had six trials. I have done everything possible," Hermione told them. She pulled herself rom Harry's arms,"and you both don't know the truth about Ron's death." Harry and Ginny widened their eyes. Hermione looked over to see a crab crawling into her cabin as her door magically opened. She watched it and took out her dagger. She followed the crab quickly.

She went into the cabin to see a woman sitting on a chair next to her desk. Hermione placed her dagger behind her back.

The woman smiled,"I'm sorry it has been awhile." Her voice was dark and made Hermione straighten herself.

"Why must you haunt me?" Hermione asked her. The woman threw a bag at Hermione, she caught it. She opened it to see a blue crystal.

"The key to the cave as I promised . Now I want your side of the deal," the woman said.

Hermione got out a large bag from her cabinet and gave it to her. The woman opened the bag and looked inside,"well done Piscinae."

"I'm so glad it pleases you, seeing as I lost my ship and crew to get it!" Hermione yelled.

"So sorry," the woman apologised not really caring. "Witty Jack! Me know you're here!" Jack showed himself. "Don't worry I gave up on you two a long time ago. I'm her on a quest for friendship."

Hermione laughed coldly,"after what you did to Ron,Never!" Calypso frowned.

"That was too long ago. I'm her for treaty. I know I have caused much pain to your family," Calypso told her.

"I don't trust you," Hermione told her.

"You are smart. I would trust me either. Let me just say how much of a disappointment your daughter was. Running off with a marine. How disgraceful. You must understand why I turned her into a mermaid," Calypso said running her fingers on Hermione's map.

"You did what?!" Hermione yelled. She threw her dagger at the wall next to Calypso. "How dare you?!"

"Come one! She deserved it after the way she treated me. I banned her from land for all eternity," Calypso told Hermione.

"Tia!" Hermione groaned.

"She was so like you Piscinae. A chip off the old block. I named her Eau. French for water," Calypso informed Hermione.

"Get out!" Hermione shouted furious. Tia disappeared seconds later. Hermione turned to Jack.

"It's always nice to have company. Tia should come around more often," Jack joked. Hermione took out her dagger that pierced the wall.

"Jack we have three more days till we are at the cave and I have to keep Harry and Ginny out if this. So keep yourself hidden. I don't went them to get tangled in my mess. They are my best friends. The people I can always relay on," Hermione told him.

"As you wish Love," Jack replied,"I'm sorry about before."

"It's fine," Hermione responded.

"Is that fine as in I hate your guts or fine as in you are forgiven?" Jack questioned .

"I'm always mad at you. But I love you so it's fine as in you are forgiven. I hate you so much, I love you," Hermione answered with a soft chuckle.

Jack smiled,"and people say I don't make sense."

Hermione laughed remembering the first time he said that,"you don't make sense. Either does our love. But I don't care."


	5. Best friends

**Disclaimer: you all know I don't own it**

* * *

Jack opened up his compass and looked at it has it pointed to the direction of Port Royal. Jack thought of her brown hair and the way he said her name. His heart raced at her kiss. Her brown eyes opening to stare into his. The warmth of her skin. Jack didn't understand how a lass could have such a huge effect on him. Jack went to where the brig him and Hermione were locked in use to be . Jack sat down where they sat. He looked at his compass again. It pointed to her. Hermione, was special. She was...magically. Hermione was the definition of magic. She was amazing in every way. He still was unsure how she made him feel this way. It was a love spell most defiantly. It didn't matter if he loved her or not. She was engaged to Norrington a much better man than him. She stood up for him. It was remarkable. She didn't love Norrington. Did she?

Gibbs walked down to see Jack,"captain, you still not thinking of the poshie lass are ya?"

"No!" Jack lied slamming his compass shut.

"Sorry Jack. Just rumours floating around the ship about you and her," Gibbs informed him.

"Well I'll shot the next person who gossips about it!" Jack claimed.

"Sir, it is no secret she liked you. She kept on gawking at you when you weren't looking. She would blush whenever you talked to her. Everyone knew her feelings. Like the time you gave her your compass. Everyone saw that. Her eyes filled with desire. It is also no secret you felt the same," Gibbs declared. Jack took out a flask that was filled with rum.

He laughed,"so what if we made out? She was good if you know what I'm saying."

"So you confess?" Gibbs asked him. Jack nodded. "You know ya can't be with her! There is something not right with her!"

"Hey shut up! You be talking about the girl I love! The woman I ought to marry!" Jack shouted.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"If I see her and she isn't married to Norrington. I promise I'll make her me wife," Jack told him.

"Sir, she is wrong for you. She is upper class and a lady. She is not good for you Jack. Put aside the feelings you have for her," Gibbs told him.

Jack stood up furious,"you are in no position to tell me how to feel. Why should I deny that I love her. If I see her hurt, I wouldn't know what to do. I haven't felt like this before with any other girl. I know this feeling is not just a silly emotion or dumb crush. It's real. It has been since she opened her eyes into my, lying on the dock. I'm surrendering to her. If I see her and she isn't married then I'll marry her. So show her some respect."

_~2002 (Back to our favourite pirate king)~_

Hermione walked up to a crew member who was fixing a sail. He wasn't doing a very good job. The sail had been torn from last nights massive storm. Most likely courtesy of Tia. Hermione looked up at him,"what on earth are you doing?"

"Mending the sail," the man answered her. She examined the sail.

"Mate, do you know how to fix a sail?" She questioned him further.

"Yeah," the man replied. She went to a railing and climbed up on it holding some rope.

"Okay you scallywags! Listen up! I want to arrive at the island in two days! At the moment out chances aren't looking good! So I'm going to make this very clear! We will be facing vampires, werewolves, ghouls and mermaids! Maybe if we're lucky Tia! So if you aren't brave enough to go on this quest leave now! There are rowboats! Take them and go!" Hermione ordered. Half of the crew left to the row boats even the man mending the sail.

"Okay! Cool! Alright! Continue to your chores gents!" Hermione reacted calmly as if she expected that many to leave. She went up to the wheel and began steering. She grab out her wand and fixed the sail herself.

Harry came up to her,"how did you learn to steer?"

"Jack taught me right after we got married," Hermione told him. She smiled,"by marriage I have learnt many things. By Jack I was trained. I know all the tricks. I'm also good with leverage." Hermione pulled out her sword,"I have learnt many fighting skills from different people."

Harry knitted his eyebrow,"will you teach me?"

Hermione nodded,"aye. First off landlubber you will be learning blocking." She threw him a pice of wood.

"Won't I be learning from a book?" Harry asked her surprised.

"Matey, you can't always learn from a book," Hermione told him.

Hermione came into her cabin taking off her coat. She sat down at the desk. She looked through documents finding a bunch of letters. They all were from Jack. She smiled sweetly reading one. It read:

_To Hermione,_

_How be my wifey and kids? I have reached China now. Don't worry about me now. I'll be alright. Gibbs went into retirement. Turns out he is older than we think. I miss you sweetheart. Can't wait to see you again. Remember not to wear corsets! I heard Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor. Always knew he was destined for greatness. Caroline better be behavin'. She will also be a Gryffindor, I bet. I love you so much. I hate being away from you. I understand why my father didn't really like having a child. I hope your bathhouse business is going great. Still think you should sell it. _

_See you in my dreams _

_Love, the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow(piratelord of the Caribbean and captain of the Black Pearl. Also your amazing husband. Who is better than you with a sword.)_

Hermione laughed before they were separated again they had a argument over who was better with a sword. She loved even harder on how her used his full name and had to remind her on who he was. When she finished a letter for him, she signed it,'H.S.'

She smelt the parchment. It had the scent of ocean. Hermione could also tell Jack accidentally spilt some rum on the parchment. Jack hated writing letter. He much preferred talking face to face with her. He felt more happier when he saw her expressions.

Hermione heard a knock on the door,"Come on in this open!"

Harry came in and sat next to Hermione,"hello. What are you up too?"

"Studying documents," Hermione replied.

"What fun. Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked her.

Hermione pulled out her sword and slammed It on her desk,"of course. Your my best friend."

"Okay. Do you think Ginny would say yes if I married her?" Harry asked never opus.

Hermione nodded,"are you kidding?! Of course she will say yes! You remind me so much of Will. Ginny as Elizabeth. I remember when Will asked me the same question." Harry smiled touching her hand. "I also remember the day Jack asked me to marry him. It was unexpected. We were sitting in the beach looking through a chest with my ex-fiancé and my cousin and brother. He just randomly pulled out a ring and asked me to marry him. It was really shocking and no one thought he was the one for marriage. I don't think he thought he was either. It took me awhile to answer him, I was in complete shock. He sort of proposed beforehand but I declined thinking he was just being Jack."

"So how do you explain Jack? How do you describe him. He sounds very interesting," Harry said. Hermione blushed he was very interesting. But describing him was like describing a colour. He was who he was.

"There is only one word to describe Jack and that's Jack. You can't describe him. He is a fun loving, rum drunkard, adventurous, witty, strong, humorous, sweet and sometimes a bit of an ass. He was famous for his.. Way with woman," Hermione told Harry a little embarrassed. "He also couldn't admit I'm better with a sword."

"He sounds alright," Harry said still curious about Jack. He took out a sliver ring with a red gem on it,"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me."

"Alright! That's great news! But as my husband use to say: wait for the opportune moment," Hermione told him. She hugged him so proud.

Harry knew she was old but her spirit was still so young. She looked so young. She hadn't personality wise and appearance wise matured like Professor McGonagall. She still acted like she was in her middle twenties and still just as physically strong. Of course as soon as her curse was lifted she could start ageing again and eventually die. That's all Hermione wanted this whole trip was to have a normal ageing progress. He looked down at her compass.

"Nice compass," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione responded grabbing the compass and attaching it to her belt. Harry slammed on the table a copy of the Daily Prophet.

The heading was:

**Piscinae's Treasure! Possible **

**Curse!**

Hermione laughed finding out that the workers she oblivated believed that the chest was cursed and when it opened it disappeared knocking you out. She looked at Harry,"my chest isn't cursed. It's magical though but it won't kill you!"

"We missed you Hermione," Harry told her.

"Harry, I want to tell you why I didn't see you sooner but I can't. It's her Harry. She wouldn't let me. She threatened me. Also, I couldn't look you in the eye," Hermione told him still in complete guilt over Ron's death.

She took her locker out from behind her shirt. She read the make of it to read something she didn't realise was there engraved in gold. It was her name. Hermione opened the locket. Her mother stared at her. Hermione felt a small breeze shiver her back. They were close to the cave. She could assure that.


	6. Voices and Lovers

Hermione lied in a mattress on the floor. Her skin was ice cold and pale. Her breaths were slow and calm. Harry looked down at her,"when Ginny and I found her she was on the floor crying and screaming. She could not walk or stand. I have never seen her so weak and pale. What's wrong with her? We know you know."

The doctor examined her," she told me she could hear voices. That she could talk to the dead because she is meant to be with them. She said that she was she is haunted by ghost from her past literally. And her past was not a good one. Also this is the place were her husband...moved on. All she needs is some rest. She will be fine."

"Okay, see ya Hermione," Harry farewelled walking out of the room with the ship's doctor.

Jack came out out of hiding and made his way to Hermione. He looked down at her. He attempted to squeeze her hand but failed. She was so beautiful. She began muttering,"Ja-"

Jack moved closer,"I'm here, I'm here."

"James,James !" she muttered loudly. Jack froze and moved back stunned. Why was she muttering his name? "James, don't leave me! James!"

Harry sat down on the stairs. Simon walked up to him giving him rum,"Hermione has quite a past. With Norrington and everything."

"Norrington. I watched the muggle movie. He seemed horrible, he treated her like dirt," Harry commented.

"Mate! If Hermione heard you say that she would kill you! James was her best friend. She just didn't love him the way he loved her. However, rumour as it they were also very 'Close' and had a lot of 'affection'. I seem to be the only one who noticed she gave him the job of first mate and didn't even offer it to her husband," Simon told Harry going through every thing he had been taught about her.

Harry raised his eyebrow,"so she loved Norrington?"

"Well that's the question isn't it. No one truly knows. She refuses to answer that question. No one even knows how they broke up," Simon replied. Harry took a swig of rum. He how they broke up.

* * *

Hermione stood in the mirror wearing a blue dress and sliver jewellery. Her uncle smiled proudly,"you look beautiful. I'm do glad you said yes to the proposal. He is a good man and will secure you and our family's future. Your parents would be so proud. As we're my parents when your mother decided to marry your father. My dear sister Julia was just like you."

Hermione hugged him,"thank you for everything uncle. You have been so good to me. I don't know we're I would be if you Didn't save me five years ago."

"Governor, a visitor from England wishes your presence," the butler told her uncle coming into the room. The governor nodded and left.

Hermione looked back into the mirror and took a deep breath. In two days she would be declared as Hermione Jean Norrington. Elizabeth frown,"you should marry him. What about Jack?"

Hermione took off her necklace holding back a tear. "Jack has nothing to do with this. I only agreed to this for your happiness and don't go pretending this isn't what you wanted. You're so lucky to don't have to marry to gain your father's love. I do! Jack is someone special to me and he his the man I will always love. But, when it comes to blood we must sacrifice things," Hermione told her. She moved away from the mirror.

"Hermione please don't marry him," Elizabeth begged her.

Hermione looked at her. She heard the door flung open. It was Norrington he had a bottle of rum in his hand. Drunk he told her,"take off the dress we aren't getting married."

"What?" Hermione asked widening her eyes.

"I quit my job, I quit my engagement. I'm leaving port," Norrington told her turning away.

Hermione pulled him to her and placed a hand on his cheek,"what happened James?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"We can talk about this," Hermione claimed.

"My dearest Hermione we cannot. I'm going," Norrington told her,"I'm so sorry. I cannot marry you. It's not you it's me. I really mean that."

Hermione gaped not sure how to react. She was happy but half of her was not. She ran after him as he left.

_~2002(Back to Piscinae)~_

Hermione woke up to a massive headache. She saw Jack stand before her shocked. She sat up smiling and tried to hug Jack. But realised he was a ghost. She pulled her arms away frowning.

"Do you love me?" Jack asked her scared.

Hermione chuckled," I can't believe today is my wedding day. Jack is sooo amazing and he is my everything. I can't control my emotions. I'm going to cry I just know it. What if I say or do something stupid? Or I mess up? I'm soooo happy." She had repeated what she had said to Elizabeth on their wedding day. Jack smiled down at her. "Of course I love you. I have loved you for thousands and thousands of years well that's as long as it feels like. Don't think I don't. Why else would I marry you? "

Harry ran into the room to see the ghost of Jack. He took a step back. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed into her goblet,"Aguamenti." "Oh yes, Harry met Captain Jack Sparrow. Jackie met Harry Potter, the chosen one and the boy who lived again and again," Hermione introduced them to each other before taking a sip of her water.

"So you're Hermione's husband. The man who is fun loving, rum drunkard, adventurous, witty, strong, humorous, sweet and sometimes a bit of an ass. And is famous for his way with women," Harry claimed. Hermione laughed.

"Aye, and you're the boy who just can't seem to die. Hermione has told me all about you," Jack told Harry. Jack turned his attention. Back to his wife,"are you okay? Was it her?"

Hermione let a tear fall,"voices just like last time. This is where you died Jack. This where your funeral was. Your body lies in the ocean in a coffin. The voices are back. This time they were Blackbeard, Angelica and James. This curse needs to be broken."


	7. Our Dog Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione looked at the island from the ship. The crew were getting on the longboats. Hermione took a deep breath and went down to the longboats. She sat in one nervous about the trip. This adventure would impact the whole crew. Most of them would die.

Hermione embarked the longboat as they reached the unnamed island. She opened the compass waiting for It's direction. As it stopped she looked at her crew,"we walk and there will be No Breaks! Tonight is full moon!"

The crew began following Hermione as she walked along the bay. Ginny ran up next to Hermione. "How much do you know about mermaids?" Ginny asked her.

"I have studied them for a century, I know everything about them," Hermione replied watching the compass.

"I want to warn you there are a lot of crew members gossiping about you," Ginny warned Hermione.

Hermione chuckled,"when are they not?" Hermione looked at Ginny,"how is Teddy?"

"Ted is great. But you know what boys are like at that age," Ginny smiled.

Hermione laughed,"yeah always wanting to sword fight and climb up to the crow's nest. Always begging ya to let them push someone of the plank."

Ginny gave her an odd look,"okay maybe you don't."

Hermione looked at Ginny,"oh I'm sorry a non-pirate like yourself wouldn't understand."

"Excuse me ?" Ginny became offended.

"Did you come on this quest because of me? Because if Harry? Or because of curiosity? You might be from the twentieth century and now the twenty first but you are still a woman. You still aim for freedom. As did I when I was your age. Don't be scared of curiosity," Hermione told her,"curiosity gave me amazing things."

Hermione and the crew walked all day long getting sore and exhausted. Hermione looked at the sky realising the full moon had came out. Hermione turned to her crew,"Men! Make camp! Prepare of our dog friends!"

Hermione sat down next to the fire and began whittling. Harry sat next to her. "So you can whittle?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded concentrating. "What are you making?"

"A ship," Hermione told him.

"A pirate ship?"

Hermione laughed,"naturally."

"What's with your locket, you haven't taken it off," Harry pointed at her wooden locket.

Hermione looked at him,"it is very valuable to me. Don't ever touch it. It was given to me when I was a baby and I lost it the day my parents were murdered by Blackbeard. It has portraits of my family."

Hermione moved her attention back to the whittling. She heard a sudden howl. She stood up watching a crowd of werewolves come up to them. She took out her wand. As did the rest of the crew. The werewolves roared running to the crew. Hermione would have used a protection shield to guard the crew, but apparently that type of magic didn't work here.

The werewolves began attacking. Hermione felt one jump on her pushing her to the ground. She wrestled with it for awhile until she got the chance to hex him. Hermione yelled loudly,"remember don't kill them!"

Another wolf ran up scratching her. She touched the scratch on the cheek as it started bleeding. She cursed him making him fall to the ground. One of the tents was lit on fire. Hermione began fighting and helping her crew. She saw a few men die or get seriously injured.

After the battle Hermione led her crew to a safe area. Her first mate grabbed her arm,"eight men dead."

"What is in it for us?! What do we get from doing this insane mission?!" A crew member shouted.

Hermione looked at him and pulled out a dagger. "What did you think you would get from this quest? Did you think you would be rewarded with money? Women? Three wishes?" She asked him placing the dagger's side on his chest. He flinched scared of her. She moved closer to him. She smirked,"lets just say if you don't question me and follow my every order than I'll let you live but if you decide to be uncooperative than I'll feed you to the vampires or the mermaids." She put her dagger away from him still smirking,"savvy?"

He nodded,"yes."

She looked at a crew member that had taken her gem. She drew out her pistol and shot him dead. Harry and Ginny gasped surprised by Hermione.**  
**

**if you like Avengars(movie) then pleae read my new fanfic Ingenium. **

**I'm going to start taking fanfiction requests! So if you have any tell me(not Twilight). If you have a question on this series ask. I really like HP crossovers and shipping Hermione with people from other fandoms. I was even considering Hermione x Batman**


	8. A Fishy Daughter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**note: I have read all your request. Love them but I'm going to put time on hold due to some issues . **

**The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege.**

**Charles Kuralt**

* * *

Hermione took her gem back from the dead body. Hermione sighed looking around she sat down exhausted.

"What shall we do with the body?" Her first mate asked.

"Put it in the pool," Hermione answered taking out her whittled pirate ship.

Harry walked up to her,"why did you just kill that man?"

"He stole from his captain and that is very naughty. Plus if I don't kill a few people every now and then people won't take me seriously. I was just proving I still am pirate king," Hermione said strongly.

"You should have shown mercy," Harry told her.

She stood up furious at Harry,"Mercy? MERCY?! Did I ever get mercy? Did Jack ever get mercy? Did Caroline ever get mercy? Did James ever get mercy? Did my parents ever get mercy? Did

My brother ever get mercy? Harry, what is mercy? Because to be honest I don't even know anymore. I watched my parents die right in front of me. I was imprisoned for seven years of my life. Don't even talk about mercy with me." She looked away from him, calming herself down.

"You can't blame other people for your past," Harry declared.

She looked at him coldly,"my past.

My past. You have no idea, chosen one." After her words followed an awkward silence.

The silence was broken by her first mate,"Capt'n there is something not right with this water!"

Hermione moved over looking at the water for strange movement. She lit a torch and turned to Harry,"sing."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Sing," Hermione repeated herself.

Harry sang the first song that came to his mind,"Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm. And dance your final dance This is your final chance. To hold the one you know you've waited long enough." The water began moving,"So, believeThat magic works.

Don't be afraid of being hurt Don't let this magic die The answer's there Oh, just look in her eyes. And make your final move Don't be scared, she wants you to Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave. Don't let this moment slip away. Now, believe That magic works. Don't be afraid. Afraid of being hurt. Don't let this magic die

The answer's there Yeah, just look in her eyes."

A woman's singing voice joined him," And don't believe that magic can die

No, no, no, this magic can't die. So dance your final dance. Cause this is your final chance."

All the crew looked to see a mermaid popping out from the water. She stared into Harry's eyes,"are you the owner of the voice?" Harry nodded. She smile,"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground,BAnd while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took, But past an hour, the prospect's black,Too late it's gone, it won't come back." "That is a song by selkies. I am a mermaid. My name is Eau."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"I know who you are. I know everything. I am a mermaid of the cave of Hidden Secrets," she responded.

All if a sudden five pirates were dragged into the pool by seaweed whips. A bunch of mermaids surrounded them. Harry was only focusing on Eau. Eau moved closer to Harry mounting her soft lips on his. Ginny became furious.

Hermione took out her gem,"let us be!"

Eau took her lips of Harry showing her white fangs. Harry took a step back coming out of a love spell. All of the mermaids dropped their weapons alarmed by Hermione.

"Eau! I know it's hard! It's hard for you. But please remember," Hermione begged. Eau gave her an odd look. Hermione sang softly a lullaby she sang to her children when they were at Singapore and Jack wasn't with them,"Close your eyes my dear child. Let the ocean rock you to sleep. No one will hurt you, my dear child. The tides are gentle tonight and the rum isn't gone. Your father might be gone but I am still her. Singapore is our land. We rule the Brethren. She can longer hurt you."

Eau smiled,"where is Dad?" Hermione gaped. "Where is Dad? Or Thomas? Or Grandpa? Or Ace? Or uncle Will? Or Auntie Lizzie? Or William? Or Aunt Hazel? Or Valerie? " Eau had forgotten what time period it was. She didn't realise that all those people she listed were actually all dead.

"Caroline, my dearest daughter. They're dead. It is 2002," Hermione told her. Eau broke into tears.

Hermione went onto her knees tugging her daughter in it her embrace. "How did Dad die?" Eau asked.

"He died in battle like a true pirate. Like a true Gryffindor. He was always so proud of you. He loved you so much. You were his little girl. He knew you were going to be a Gryffindor. He always believed in you and even though he wasn't happy with your choice of husband, he believed that you would make the right decisions. I remember the first time I ever watched him cry was when you were born. He loved you and Thomas more than anything. He would sit down in your cabin's when you left for Hogwarts and sat there for houses and rant on how you shouldn't have to live at school," Hermione told Caroline sadly. She kissed her daughter's head. "I didn't think you were still alive."

"Yeah, she gave me an equally share of your curse," Caroline said wiping her eyes. Hermione examined Eau. "You okay?" Caroline/Eau asked.

"you're all grown up and your half fish. My daughter is half a fish. My daughter is a mermaid. Well our family always was fishy," Hermione claimed. Caroline chucked.


	9. The Barn

"There is a barn west from here. Stay there for the night with your wizardry crew. Come back here at morning light and I shall take you to the Cave of Hidden Secrets," Caroline told her.

Her minor nodded. She took her crew to the barn to find three ghouls sleeping in there. The crew was disgusted by the ghouls. Hermione shrugged,"they're harmless"

She sat down in the barn as the crew lied down and began sleeping. Hermione took out The Deluminator she stole from Ron when she killed him. She used it, darkening the barn. She placed it to her heart. She felt her left hand grab a flask filled with rum. She swallowed it remembering the first time she ever had it. How young she was and how she was so in love. Hermione closed her eyes taking in the fact that it was centuries ago since that marooning.

She turned to see a wooden door. She stood up and opened it. All she saw was a circular staircase and a statue of a Peruvian Vipertooth. Hermione climbed up the stone stairs that were ice cold and covered in cobwebs. She put away her items, getting a slight chill in her back. She stopped at a door. She tried opening it but it was locked. She pulled out her wand and unlocked the door. She went in to see a strange woman who looked like she was a muggle fortune-teller. She had black hair tied back and covered with a purple cloth. Candles lit the room as the woman waved her hands around a crystal ball.

"Piscinae, creator of the new world. I have been waiting for you for a long time," the woman told Hermione mysteriously as if she had rehearsed that.

"Have we met before?" Hermione asked confused by the strange woman who had an accent Hermione had never heard before.

The woman shook her head and gestured at a chair at the table she was sitting at,"take a sit." Hermione looked at the chair and considered the offer. She took a sit curious about the woman. "Piscinae, you believe that once you break the curse that you and your daughter can be free and live in peace. But your destiny is far from over."

"Destiny never was a friend of mine. I no longer follow fate's orders. Me and fate had collided I lost someone dear to me," Hermione told the woman.

"Ronald Weasley. Such a shame his blood was spilt," the woman said. Hermione looked away to see firewhiskey in a glass bottle with two shot glasses beside it.

She walked over and poured some firewhiskey into one glass,"to be honest the only blood spilt was mine and Jack's but we lived to tell the tale of how I successfully saved his life and my own. Except, he changed the story around but it didn't mind me, he was drunk at the time and I was just glad he was alive."

Harry went to the doorway wanting to go in but something stopped him. A conversation. He listened in.

"Do you often wonder about the old world?" The woman asked.

"Old world?" Hermione was overly confused. Harry knitted his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

"The life you would have lived if you didn't touch that portkey. You would have dated Ronald. You would have gone back to Hogwarts to finish seventh year. You two would have moved in together. Hermione you would marry Ronald and bore him two children. Rose and Hugo," the woman told her.

"I don't care because I did touch that portkey. And as soon as I did, it was Jack who became my new true love. My soulmate," Hermione said taking a shot of firewhiskey.

"Yes all part of the new world. The world you created. Everything changed as did Mr Weasley. Just so sad he didn't accept the change and you were left with no choice. And now you feel nothing but guilt and sadness and very rarely happiness and pride. You slowly become corrupted by the day you had no choice. You hand no other alternative or option. You killed Ronald Weasley with one simple spell," the woman darkly said. Hermione felt tears form in her eyes. Harry became in shock hearing this.

"Corruption? Corruption?! Do you know how hard it was to stare into a boy you have spent seven years with being each others best friends. To have all those memories and to kill him. I freed him! I had no other option, he tried to kill Jack and me along with unborn Thomas. No one messes with my family! Ron made his choice so I was left with none," Hermione told the woman. "Jack was on the floor bleeding to death. I couldn't...!" Hermione shouted breaking the glass by her tense grip. Harry couldn't believe this.

Hermione grabbed the drawer the firewhiskey was on tightly bursting into tears. She put her head on the table. "I have loved Jack for centuries and I'll love him for all eternity. I still remember his rummy kiss and his moustache tickling me. The warmth of his arms. Nothing bad was ever going to happened to me, as long as i was in his arms. Not even his occupation would change that. Not even his occupation. I was the governor's niece and he was a pirate. But it didn't matter because something that was meant to feel wrong felt so right. I love him more than anything well besides Caroline." Harry's eyes twinkled with tears.

Hermione turned to a pensieve. She looked at the glass cabinet next to the pensive that contained vials. The vials contained liquid and were labeled with her name on it. She froze and turned around,"I knew someone stole my memories. How dare you?!"

"I have been studying you. Your life, your secrets, your mysteries, the rumours and your conspires . You are nothing more than a pure legend these days," the woman told Hermione.

"I'm much more than a legend. My whole life is a mystery. No one understands me. Not anymore. No one will ever understand again. I'm more than a legend, I helped advance magic. I explored the unknown. I pushed magic's limit and boundaries. I am a king," Hermione told the woman. "No one can know about my life or the truth about me. I live everyday a lie and it has worked brilliantly. If the ministry were to find me, they would send me back to Azkaban. People think I'm crazy."

A candle faded as the woman disappeared. Hermione turned to the glass cabinet taking out a vial. She poured it into the pensieve. She put her hand in to see a scene of her life play.

She was in the bathhouse at Singapore with Jack. Caroline ran into the room she was about ten. "Dad please don't leave! Not again! You know it hurts Mum! She cries when you leave!" Caroline declared upset.

Hermione watched as Jack's eye landed on her past self. The past Hermione shouted furious,"Caroline! Go back to your room! This is between Dad and me. He has no choice honey."

"We all have choices," Caroline told past Hermione. Caroline ran up to Jack giving him an item Hermione didn't know of. "Daddy please listen to me! You don't have to go! Stay with me and Mum. You always leave! Are we less important than the gold and diamonds?! Less important than the sea and tides?!" Caroline questioned angrily.

Jack froze and finally began talking,"'course not. You, Thomas and Mum are the only real treasure in this world. One day Caroline you're going to be one of the best pirates of all time so, please just try to understand. I'm not choosing anything over you."

Hermione's face began drowning in tears. Caroline ran out of the room crying. The past Hermione ran after her. Hermione closed her eyes and opened to see the next scene. The past Hermione came out of the room and back to Jack.

"How is she?" Jack asked her worried about his daughter.

"She will be okay," past Hermione told him. She looked away from his eyes. Hermione sat down on the floor watching herself.

She hugged him gently. He grabbed her elbows kidding her forehead. She sighed deeply. He was defiantly the one for her and nothing would ever change that. He placed his lips on hers placing a hand on her neck. Stroking it lightly. She kissed back taking away his breath. There kiss started of being gently but than turned to a steamy passionate one. He pushed her to the wall. He slid his hand down her chest. Past Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He began unbuttoning her dress. He threw his hat to the ground as he contained to unbutton her gown.

"Captain Jack! Your crew is awaiting your orders," Norrington told Jack. Past Hermione and Jack pulled away from the kiss embarrassed. Hermione kept her dress up. The present Hermione watched Norrington's eyes. They were filled with so much hurt. There was an awkward silence.

"Alrighty! Where's my compass?" Jack asked putting his hat back on.

"Over there on the table," past Hermione answered.

"What would I do without you?" Quizzed Jack.

"I don't know. You Probably would be sleeping with every women in the seven seas," past Hermione responded.

"Yes but who am I without you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"When I ask these questions they're suppose to be rhetorical," Jack told her.

Both Hermione laughed. Past Hermione smirked,"I know that it was rhetorical."


	10. Meeting For The Second Time Around

**This wasn't the original plan **

**i swear there needs to be more Hermione and Jack videos on YouTube**

* * *

Hermione woke up beside a pool. She didn't understand what was happening,"what on Earth?"

"Last night we were attacked by the ghouls. Seems this place is more dangerous than we thought. All together there are only five people left," Ginny answered helping Hermione to her feet.

Hermione held her head,"what was I doing?"

"Well you fought valiantly but beforehand you drunk all the firewhiskey and found all the rum that was hidden," Ginny told her laughing.

"Hum I do have a tiny bit of a headache but after you live as long as I have you get use to it," Hermione claimed. She looked around noticing a young man. Hermione froze at his appearance, he looked exactly like Jack.

Hermione ran up to him. He looked at her oddly,"yes?"

"Jack?" She asked examining him.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow," the man replied. Hermione smiled throwing her arms around his neck. She was so glad to be able to feel his body again.

He didn't hug back. She moved away from him,"don't you remember me?"

He shook his head,"no. Am I suppose to?"

A tear fell from one of Hermione's eye. She wiped it away feeling pathetic. She went to walk back to her crew,"oh gosh."

"Stop! I don't know who you are but please tell me why you're so familiar," Jack pleaded stopping her. She turned around.

"I'm no one," Hermione told him bursting out more tears.

Jack wiped away a tear,"a woman as beautiful has you should never cry. Tell me your name."

She smiled,"Hermione."

He glanced at her ring,"you're married?" He swallowed.

"Yes," she replied covering her ring.

"Is that your crew?" Jack asked pointing behind her. Hermione nodded. "Where you lot headed?"

"The Cave of Hidden Secrets," Hermione told him without hesitation. She looked into his eyes,"Jack, come with us."

He looked back into her eyes too,"it's Captain Jack."

"Come with me," said Hermione making Jack get off guard.

"Me?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded,"you."

"What's in it for me?" Jack asked her.

She showed him her compass,"this."

"A mere compass?" Jack replied.

"My Compass... is unique," Hermione responded,"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"What do you want most in this world?" Jack asked her.

She moved closer,"you."

"Want do you want from me?"

"Everything. I want you Jack," Hermione told him.

"It's Captain Jack!" Jack yelled back. She raised an eyebrow. "And I'll come with you."

Hermione walked al day following the mermaids and talking to Jack.

"We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us," Jack brought up. Hermione smiled.

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing. To make sacrifices for the people you care about the most. To make sure everyone else is safe," Hermione told him happily remembering these worded.

"I love those moments. I like to wave

at them as they pass by," Jack said waving.

'This all over again,' echoed Hermiine's mins.

Hermione looked at him,"you'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. Something Gryffindorish. And when you do,

you'll discover something: that you're me a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary.," Jack stated.

"No, I have faith in you. Want to know why?" Hermione questioned moving closer to him.

He stopped walking,"do tell, dearie."

Hermione smiled and stopped walking,"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like." Hermione went closer to his lips.

"I do want to know what it tastes like," Jack said pushing away Hermione's hair. Hermione closed her eyes. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek. He leaned in for a kiss.

He was stopped by Caroline,"that's it!" Hermione pulled away to see a cave.


	11. The Cave

Hermione looked into the cave and picked up a stick she threw the stick into the cave. The stick vanished into thin air.

Caroline laughed,"you must wait to midnight."

Hermione nodded. Harry sat down staring at Hermione as she went to talk to a crew member. How could she kill Ron?

Jack sat down next to Harry,"hey mate, are you married to the Captain?"

Harry laughed think inking he was joking. Jack lifted an eyebrow. "You're not kidding , 'course I'm not," Harry answered.

"Is he with us right now?"

"Yes," Harry nodded surprised.

"It's just she is quite the looker. You know quite good for the eyes. She actually is the most beautifulest woman I have ever seen. We have a lot in common. She also humours me. Man, her husband is darn lucky," Jack told him.

"Well she is a very good person. Very bright too," Harry commented.

"Yeah I noticed that. I can't put my finger on it but she is completely familiar," Jack said.

Hermione noticed a crab crawling away. Hermione chased after it. She held it placing a dagger to the crab. The crab turned into a woman.

"Tell me how Jack is now and alive and now forgets me," Hermione commanded.

"I couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to!" Calypso shouted.

"Liar!" Hermione yelled back.

"Hermione I don't know! This place is beyond our knowledge!" Calypso told her. "James Norrington is alive and he remembers you."

Hermione pulled away her dagger,"James?"

"James."

"Don't mess with me," Hermione darkly said.

"I'm not," Calypso responded.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked her.

"With the vampires, he is their prisoner," Calypso answered.

"Go!" Hermione ordered moving away from Calypso.

Calypso disappeared into the air.

Finally twilight came and Hermione took her crew into the cave to see a bunch of bats flying around. Hermione held the torch looking around the cave. They stopped at a pool. Hermione was surprised to see images of faces in the water and not reflections of the crew and her.

"Captain! Please tell me you are use to the supernatural," Jack begged.

"I am supernatural. Why else would I be here. The only reason you're alive- Hermione began.

"Yes?" Jack raised and eyebrow.

"The only reason you're alive is you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Hermione finished. He smirked.

They walked around the pool seeing skeletons and strange objects. There was Blackbeard's bottled ships. Hermione turned to see a bunch of portraits of her back when she lived in Port Royal as a lady. Hermione is a woman now. A soon-to-be-again pirate. Hermione saw a bunch of posh elegant dresses cut up and thrown on the floor. This cave was strange and very odd. Hermione heard a noise of wings flapping around in the air and felt a bat swoop her. Hermione dodged with the rest of the crew. Hermione took a step back bumping into someone with ice cold skin. She turned around to see a man smile showing to fangs. Hermione searched through her pocket for her gem. Not finding it she swallowed. The man placed his fangs at her neck and bit her. Harry and Ginny screamed.

After the bite the man pulled away. Hermione smiled and shook her head,"uh uh."

"Leave the rest will take this one,"the said holding Hermione.


	12. With Vampires

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Hermione was taken to a part of the cave. There was a table lit by candlelight. Hermione sat down at the table.

"Slave! We have guest! Prepare them some wine!" The leader vampire shouted. Hermione watched as the vampires sat down.

"What do you want with me? You can't drink my blood," Hermione told them.

"We like you, Piscinae. You probably have figured out what this land can do with a brain like yours," the vampire said pointing at her head.

"It takes what is dead from the earth and makes it alive again," Hermione told him, guessing.

"The land takes what it wants," the head vampire corrected her.

"And we want you," a woman vampire stated.

Norrington came out of hiding with a glass of wine on a tray. He dropped it realising the guest was Hermione.

"Hermione!" He shouted happy to see her.

"James!" Hermione yelled back running up to him, giving him a big hug.

"I'm so pleased you are okay," Norrington told her smiling.

"Me too," Hermione returned the smile.

"Piscinae, please we are waiting for you," a vampire said.

"You want me to take you to the chosen one," Hermione declared.

The head vampire nodded. Hermione smirked,"I'll take ya to the chosen one if you let James go."

The chief vampire considered it and finally replied,"alrighty you have got yourself a..."

"I'm not done. You must also give me the whole island, I know you own it," Hermione declared.

The vampires gasped,"no!"

"Fine then you won't be getting your precious lives back," Hermione told the cutting her hand with a knife then touching the wall of the cave. The cave sort of shivered. Hermione's smirk grew.

"Fine you can have the island," the vampire told her. Hermione nodded taking his hand.

She led the vampires to a dead end if the cave. Hermione smiled punching the wall. It lifted up to reveal gold and treasures. "Don't worry I gave a friend something that will led them here. Just be patient," Hermione told them going into the room filled with the treasures. She found a pool of water.

She kneeled beside the pool,"Maledicat recesserimus, patere me esse, Me normalis vita vivet, aetate moriuntur, et, et rursus recipere quod sanguis meus nostra fuit. [1]" Hermione placed her hand in the pool. Two vampires collapsed somewhat dying again. Ghost stood around the room. All of them from Hermione's past. The torches went out and nothing but a taunting melody was heard. Hermione felt something pull her into the the pool. Hermione could breathe in the pool surprisingly.

She felt her heart pump and her lungs begin to work properly. She was yet again mortal.

** [1] -Curse be gone, Let me be, Let me live a normal life,Age and die,my blood flow once again and to get back what once was mine**


	13. Hermione Part One

**Note: reflect on the first story**

* * *

Hermione returned to the surface to see her crew being held by vampires. The chief vampire paced,"so who will have the honours of killing the famous Harry Potter?"

"We don't want him dead.." Hermione examined Harry and sneered,"yet anyway."

"What do ya mean?" Harry asked unsure if he was talking to the real Hermione.

Hermione gave an evil laugh,"we give you to Calypso then we get our lives back. I'm sorry Harry but, you must understand Azkaban changes people. I want Caroline to be able to walk on land. Now that we are both mortal. Imagine all the things Calypso could do with your blood."

"Why my blood?" Harry asked even more confused.

"Because two mothers saved your life with love. Your blood is now more powerful than ever. Now give me back my compass!" She ordered. Harry have her the compass quickly.

She turned to a vampire who was holding Jack,"let Jackie go!"

"Jackie? No one has called me Jackie but my father," Jack told her.

"Yes, good man. He was kind enough to hide my secret. You are quite like him. I also love his enthusiasm about the code," Hermione told him. The vampire let go off Jack.

"You know my dad?" Jack asked surprised.

"I know your whole family Jack. Good pirates," Hermione nodded her head.

"One of them makes good rum," Hermione told him referencing to Simon.

Calypso appeared,"I heard my name before. Now it is time to start the ritual."

Calypso muttered a spell at the pool and water raised from it. The water had an image in it. There was a gunshot in the image and a man fall dead. Hermione saw ten year old her crying in the water.

"Dad!" She shouted.

Next thing there was another gunshot killing Hermione's mother. Hermione burst into more tears.

The image joined to her being thrown into a brig. Quickly the image showed Hermione growing up quickly in that brig. It stooped till she was seventeen. Blackbeard went up to her,"good morning."

"Today is the anniversary of your parents death. Care to join me for celebration?" Blackbeard mocked her.

"Why don't you kill me?" Hermione asked leaning on a wall,"just please kill me."

Blackbeard laughed opening the cell door. Hermione ran out quickly before Blackbeard could catch her and on to the deck. She grabbed rope swinging into the ocean. She swam for awhile finding a large piece of wreckage. She floated away falling asleep.

There was a flash and Hermione woke up to see her uncle. A voice spoke over the scene. "Hermione Granger is not just any type of lady. She is the governor's niece." Flashes of her first five years in Port Royal played. Even, ones showing her learning how to sword fight. The voice spoke in the background again,"the only way Hermione Granger can gain her uncle's love is if she marries a wealthy successful man. Preferably one with a military career."

The scene was fast forward to Norrington's proposal.

"Congratulations commodore,"she said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Granger,"he replied with a sharp grin. "I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind," He said.

"Ah, this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman. You are a fine woman, Hermione," said Mister Norrington nervously.

The reborn Jack turned to Harry,"is that her husband?"

Hermione grabbed her belly, gasping for air. "I can't breathe," she told him. The corset was far to tight.

"I know, I'm a bit nervous myself," he confessed. He didn't understand what she meant. She fainted as he looked away. She feel off the wall. "Hermione?" He called for her turning around. He saw no one. He looked down to see Hermione his the water an cause a giant splash. "Hermione!" He shouted.

The present Hermione turned to Norrington with sadness in her eyes. She looked back watching herself drown. The scene flashed to Hermione waking up alive.

"Shoot him!" Her uncle shouted as the Sven fast forward.

"I'm fine all thanks to this man. Commodore Norrington do you really intend to shoot my rescuer?" She asked knowing he wouldn't. The commodore gaped and slowly lowered his sword. Hermione can't believe everyone was watching this. She knew she couldn't deny any of it.

"I believe a thanks is in order,"said Norrington going for Hermione's saviour hand. Norrington tightened his grip and saw a P on Jack's arm. "Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you pirate?" All the sailors aimed their pistols at the pirate. "Keep your guns on him men. Gillette get some irons", Norrington commanded. He pulled up the pirates sleeve to see a bird flying over the sea tattoo. "Jack Sparrow is it"? The commodore asked.

"Hey wait," Jack reacted shocked.

Jack was finally shown in the image."Captain Jack Sparrow if you please," the pirate answered. Hermione looked at the tattoo.

Next part it fast forward to was Hermione kissing Jack on the head and putting on his hat.

Their voices echoed. "Admit you are attracted to me," Jack commanded.

"Your despicable," she sneered. He smirked.

"Whatever love."

Present Hermione smiled as reborn Jack looked at her.

The next scene was Hermione lying in bed as the maid tucked In. "You and are a smart match," the maid said to her.

Hermione was fiddling with her time keeper,"yes, it is a smart match."

"So will you be saying yes to the proposal? It's not my place to say but it seems you have more interest in the pirate," the maid said gently.

"Jack Sparrow is a complete arse. I can already tell he is a selfish jerk. Plus, as if I could ever love a pirate. My parents were murder by them. They are all the same. Jack Sparrow will be no different," Hermione said looking down at her necklace.

The scene changed to Hermione running away with Jack and Will and the echo of,"to save Elizabeth."

Hermione watched as the image was now Jack and Hermione dancing in Tortuga. Jack's voice was heard,"I rather dance with you." His voice whispered through the cave,"she is different. She isn't afraid to well.. tell me off. She is well brave and daring. Stronger than any lassie I have ever met. More beautiful too. She would make a excellent pirate"

Modern Hermione felt a tear leak from her eye. The scene changed again. Hermione was screaming form I nightmare and Jack came in to help her. She hugged him warmly and scared.

The scene expectedly changed to Hermione opening the compass. Past Jack told her,"Love, this is no ordinary compass. He doesn't point north, but north isn't where we want to go. This compass points to what you want most in this world. This compass points to your biggest desire." The compass pointed to past Jack.

The scenes kept on flashing."Love, if we somehow fail-" Jack started saying.

Hermione interrupted loudly,"We won't fail!"

He raised an eyebrow,"how can you be so certain?" She didn't hesitate to answer.

"Because I have faith in you!" Hermione realised what she said,"I mean..deep down you're a good man Captain. A brave, strong man. You are a smart man. Are you are you not the pirate I have read about Captain?"

"You have read about me?" Jack asked surprised.

"Only recently Captain," Hermione admitted.

Modern Hermione blushed red as did the new Jack. She heard Will's voice go into the memory,"i thought you would no better than to fall for a untrustworthy pirate."

""I know clearly see why we need you," said past Jack calmly as the image moved to a different part If her life.

"Jack I.."

"Kiss me," Jack commanded. Hermione remembered that day from the back if her mind.

She whispered in his ear,"Mr Sparrow. I don't take orders."

Jack grinned her word off and replied,"please?" "I didn't mean to command," Hermione moved closer to his lips.

"I might be bad at it," Hermione warned.

"Doubtful," Jack replied placing a hand on her back.

Hermione was getting sick of this knowing what was coming next. Hermione stood in front if Jack's door. Jack was checking her out. Hermione gave him a knowing smirk,"you know the way your looking at my gown is very improper. My uncle would have your heard."

"Alas, I'm sure he must have to be use to men admiring you," Jack pointed out.

"Not really ,he has been planning my marriage ever since he saved my life when I was seventeen. Everyone knows that," Hermione noted in grief.

"Are you married?" Jack asked shocked by the information. Hermione chucked.

"no," Hermione answered thinking of Norrington. Hermione looked at Jack,"may I come in?"

Norrington looked at her sadly.

The scene had finally came.

Hermione shouted in his face,"pirates!" "People like you. Do you really think after everything I have been through I would even slightly consider piracy. They killed by parents the kidnapped me. I was 10 I spent 7 years of my life in a cell. I was tortured," Hermione lied to hide her true self.

"I'm sorry," Jack said placing a hand on her neck. She pushed it away.

"Don't I hate pirates the whole lot of them. They are all the same and don't tell me otherwise. You are the exact same as them. I never forgive and forget!" Hermione yelled. She went out of the cabin slamming the door.

Present Hermione kneeled on the floor feeling ridiculous.

The scene went to that cave where all that aztec gold is. "Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man what thought of 'parley'," a pirate said infuriated.

Hermione and Jack both answered together,"that would be the French." They looked at each other and smiled both astonished with each other.

"Well, isn't this cute Jack's got himself a girl. Pretty thing, she won't be wasted," the guy told the others examining her. Jack made a tighter grip of her shoulder.

"Over me dead body," Jack replied. The new Jack was stunned by all if this, only getting a brief Idea on their love at the beginning.

They were now in a brig. Jack had Hermione held close to him,"Hermione it's okay I'm here now. Nothing bad is ever going to happened to you, as long as your in my arms. Not even my occupation will change that."

"any man would be proud to say that they have the honour of being with you," Jack's voice overtook the scene.

They watched them kiss and break out off the brig holding hands. Next scene was them jumping of the plank. Her yelling him was muted out.

Modern Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear,"it's like watching a movie of my life."

The scene turn to night to when they were dancing around the fire singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me'. Jack and Hermione fall to the ground.

"When I get the Black Pearl back,

I'm going to teach it to the whole

crew, and we'll sing it all the time! Of course you'll be with me" Jack declared.

"We'll be positively the most fearsome pirates to sail the Spanish Main," Hermione told him. She saluted the idea with her bottle. She gave it to Jack and took a large sip and handed it back. Present Hermione laughed.

"Not just the Spanish Main. The

whole ocean ... the whole world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. Not just a keel and a hull and a

deck and 's what a ship needs ... but what a ship is-

what the Black Pearl really is ... is freedom. The thing you desire most," Jack said before running his fingers through her long bushy hair. Hermione laughed again that is exactly what she became.

Hermione kissed his cheek "Jack, it must be so terrible for

you, to be trapped here on this

island, all over again. The ship should be yours and I'm going to help you get it, whatever it takes."

"Ah, well ... the company is better

than last time. And the scenery has definitely improved," Jack stated moving his hands just above her chest.

Hermione moved out of his arms and a bit coy she shouted,"Sparrow! I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know what you mean love," Jack said playing with his moustache. Hermione gave him a bottle filled with rum.

She hoisted her bottle,"To freedom and adventure. To doing what we want and when we want to. To Gryffindor!"

"To the Black Pearl," Jack added. Jack and Elizabeth were still unsure by her strange term Gryffindor. They all clanged their bottles together.

Next scene was Hermione being helped by Norrington to get in the ship. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hermione, Elizabeth, I'm relieved you're both safe," he said hugging Hermione back. Hermione pulled away and gave him a quick smile. She saw her uncle behind him. Hermione ran to her uncle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Clap him in irons. And behind his back this time," the commodore commanded.

"Commodore, you can't do that!" She claimed moving away from her uncle.

"You're speaking up for him again? After he kidnapped you?" Norrington asked.

"He didn't kidnap me I want with him by free will. To save my cousin. One of my two remaining realtives. He also can locate Isla de Muerta- but I doubt he'll be willing to help us from the brig," Hermione said proudly.

"We had time to get to know each other," Jack told Norrington.

"We are bound for Port Royal, not

Isla de Muerta," Norrington said to Hermione.

"No. The pirates have taken Will," Elizabeth told him concerned for Will.

"Our mission was to rescue you and return home. That is what we shall do. Mr. Turner's fate is so was his

decision to engage in piracy," Stated James.

"Commodore, please!" Elizabeth asked wanting Will with her more than anything.

"Norrington, think about it ... the

Black Pearl, its captain and crew ... the last pirate threat in the

Caribbean. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked.

James strongly replied,"by remembering that I serve others,

not only myself."

Hermione got impatient,"Commodore, I beg you please do this ... for me. As a wedding gift."

"Are you accepting the commodores proposal?" The governor asked stunned.

"Of course I am," Hermione told him with a fake believable smile. "Why wouldn't I?" Elizabeth gaped.

New Jack examined Hermione's eyes full of sadness. 'What was going to happen? How come he didn't remember this?' Jack questioned himself.

The image changed again. "So Mrs Norrington clear things up for me, you were with him when you were snogging me?" Jack asked her.

"The day we met, just before you saved my life the first time he proposed. I fainted so I couldn't answer. We weren't anything before he proposed. And I didn't have the chance to answer him. When I went to save Elizabeth with you and Will, I started really liking you. At breakfast, you must understand I haven't had the best childhood. When you asked me out my heart flattered. I liked you and I truly realised it at that moment. When we were in that cell everything was so good. When I found out you weren't what I believed you to be I was a bit disappointed. My father would always talk about bravery and courage. I guess I just always believe them to be the best qualities. I adapted strength from my father and knowledge from my mother. They use to call me their little lioness. I know deep down you also have these qualities," she told him.

"You don't have to marry him," Jack told her.

"I said I would and I am," she quietly said turning to see Elizabeth staring at them.

"So you won't be joining me when this is all over?" Jack questioned sadly and he knew her answer.

"Unfortunately no, Mister Sparrow I have duties I must do on land. I'm sorry," she said fiddling with her time turner.

"Where did you get that?" He asked touching it.

"It was my mother's," Hermione lied she hide it back beyond her clothes. She was now wearing man clothes as her dress was filthy and extremely wet.

"It's must be precious to you," said Jack. She nodded stiffly. Jack wrapped his hand on Hermione's,"I'm going to miss ya."

"And I you," Hermione replied feeling the warmth of his hand. Jack took his hand off hers as he heard Norrington coming.

"It's time to go," he informed Jack. Jack nodded and walked to the long boat without saying a word. As James turned Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Commodore good luck," She said softly and with a cute smile.

"Don't worry Hermione I will return to you. Please wear this ring as a sign of our future together," he infomed her. He handed her a golden ring. She smiled hugely and nodded speechless. He placed the ring on her wedding finger and hugged her. She faded her smile in the hug to a rather upset look. He pulled out of the huge and gave her a passionate kiss closing his eyes. Hermione closed hers and kissed back. They finally broke apart and James left.

Present Hermione couldn't take this much longer. The image fast forward. Barbossa turned to Hermione pointing his pistol at her.

"You want to loss her Jack?" Hector asked.

"Matey I already have," Jack told him. Barbossa laughed. Next thing Hermione heard was a gunshot. She froze, thinking it was Barbossa's pistol. They all soon noticed it was actually Jack's. Hermione sighed in relief. Barbossa had been shot.

"Hah. Ten years you carried that

pistol, and you end up wasting your shot," Barbossa claimed with a laugh.

"He didn't waste it," Will informed him. Will stood over the stoned chest with a bloody sword. His left hand was a fist. Will opened the fist dropping the bloody medallion and coin into the chest. Hector opened his shirt to reveal blood blossoming around the bullet hole. It spreaders quickly.

"I feel old," Hector said before collapsing to the ground died. Hermione ran up and Jack as he blow away the smoke and tossed away the gun.

"Good job Jack," she congratulated. She took a step back smiling. "The Black Pearl's yours again," Hermione announced making him grin. His smile faded and as did hers. She pushed awy her hair.

"You should go back, your fiancé will be wanting to know your safe," Jack told her. She cleared and throat with a nod of the head.

"Thanking for everything Jack," Hermione curtsied. He chuckled at her properness.

"Thank you too. I wondering if this is what Gryffindor feels like. When you have achieved something great and it took a lot of courage and bravery," Jack told her. Shen nodded.

"I guess it really is what it feels like to be a true Gryffindor," she agreed. "Jack I want you to know I don't regret being with you. I like you Jack more than any man. I trust you," she stated.

"I don't regret it either love, and I like you too more than I have liked any woman," Jack commented. "Now if you will be so kind you will take me to my ship." Hermione nodded again.

As they rowed out to see The Black Pearl gone Hermione placed her hand on Jack's. "I'm sorry," she sympathised.

"They did what was best for them, you can't expect anymore than that," Jack said. She gave a sad half smile.

Hermione slid her hand down the cold bar later that night in the memory. Jack caught the hand gently, holding it. "I'm so sorry," Hermione apologised.

"Why are you marrying him?" Jack asked.

"For Elizabeth," Hermione answered as her eyes teared up.

"Stop doing what everyone else wants, do what you want," Jack told her. She smiled.

"If I got everything I wanted you wouldn't be locked up in these bars. If I did everything I wanted to Elizabeth may not be here. I didn't want to go with pirates but I had to because it was the right thing to do. I may not have wanted to go with you but I had the time of my life. I jumped of a plank, I traveled by boat, I saw new things, I got drunk, I had a awesome sword fight and I kissed a very charming man," Hermione told him. She took off her time turner and handed to him," take this and I promise you won't die tomorrow."

"No it was your mother's," Jack declined.

"It was a gift from the person she held dear to her the most. My dad, I want to make a tradition of passing over. Please take it, but don't spin it at all," Hermione told him. He nodded his thank you and put it in one of his pockets.

"I wish we had more time," Jack whisper kissing her hand.

"I wish I was a pirate but I'm not," Hermione said looking down.

"Hermione we will met again I know we will,"said Jack firmly.

"Jack, you are a Gryffindor," claimed Hermione proudly. "I'm so proud to have met you let alone be with you for about a day."

They heard Will's footsteps come closer. They had been in the prison at Port Royal. Just that morning they arrived here. Jack was sentenced to death because of piracy. Will had taken Hermione to see Jack for awhile. Hermione sighed deeply.

Jack chuckled,"No offence Hermione but you would have to be one of the worse fiancées. "

Hermione smiled,"maybe."

"Hermione we must leave," Will told her. Hermione's smile vanished.

"If I die I want no regrets. I have never been more attracted to a lady till now. I don't want Norrington to have you. I want all of you and I want to have it all for myself. You're smart, funny, beautiful, brave, caring, kind, gentle and know how to kick ass. Nothing in the seven seas will compare to your kiss. You have a nice aroma of lavender. You look amazingly gorgeous when you write. The otter suites you very well. Red is defiantly your colour along with gold. I love your teeth and I love the way you say my name. Your hair and skin are both soft. Your sing voice is fantastic. Your the witch who had got into my heart now I'll never be the same. On the island I looked at my compass and without hesitation it pointed at you," Jack told her honestly. Hermione blushed.

"You're not going to die," Hermione told him. "The compass pointed to you when I gave it a try. I haven't been too attracted to much men and know I met you and well you are undeniable attractive. You are witty, clever, sweet, kind, great fighter, brave, cunning and amazing. Your kiss as a after taste of rum and your moustache tickles, I love it. I'm very upset that I must leave you," Hermione confessed.

Jack smiled weakly,"ya would have made a excellent pirate."

"See you tomorrow Jack," Hermione farewelled kissing his hand.

Hermione was at the dining table at her house. She took a sip of wine wishing it was rum. Her uncle stared at her. Hermione lost control,"what?!"

"Still can't believe you saved a pirate's life," her uncle said. Hermione slammed her glass on the table.

"Can we not dwell on that?" Hermione asked rudely.

"It's just..." her uncle started to say. Hermione stood up angrily walking put of the room.

The present Hermione walked away. Calypso stopped the images. "We'll take a break!" Calypso yelled. Jack went to go after her. Calypso grabbed Jack stopping him,"let her be."

Hermione sat down on a treasure chest. She hoped it wasn't just her who would have everything about them revealed.


	14. Hermione Part Two

Jack couldn't resist he ran up to Hermione as she took out a flask filled with rum. "Why did you say you were no one?! How come you didn't tell me this?! You lied to me! You are using me? What is it you want?!" Jack practically yelled.

"I want my Husband, Jack!" Hermione yelled throwing away the flask.

Calypso walked up to Jack,"how dare you say that?! How dare you say she lied?! Everything she has done it has been for you! When you died..."

"You have no right to speak of that! It's what you wanted! The sooner this ritual is finished and my daughter can walk the sooner I can get make on my ship and get back the brethren throne that is so rightfully mine," Hermione told Calypso she pointed to the pool,"get on with it."

"Piscinae listen to me.." Calypso started to order.

"My name is Hermione Jean Sparrow! Daughter of Robert and Julia Granger and William and Linda Granger! Wife of Jack Sparrow! Mother of Thomas and Caroline Sparrow! Unfortunately it's now Caroline Trent! I have met her now dead husband four times. Three of the times I tried to kill him . The whole fact that he took away my daughter kinda of pisses me off. Now my throne is waiting as is the wizardry world. Probably have a nice, cozy cell waiting for me in Azkaban. So hurry up!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione watched as Jack touch his front body in pain. Hermione looked at his hand,"take of your shirt!"

"What? No!" Jack replied.

Hermione took out her wand,"accio Jack's shirt."

The shirt went flying off Jack ; making him fall over. Hermione took out the cream as Jack lied in the floor. Hermione went on top of Jack putting the cream on her finger. She begun stroking the scar he had gained from Blackbeard centuries ago. He watched her eyes hissing in pain.

"Don't be such a baby," Hermione complained.

"Seeing as we are married, does that mean I have the right to kiss you in public after yelling at you?" Jack quizzed looking at her lips.

She slapped him across the face,"always wanted to do that."

Hermione stood up as Jack made a comment,"that I didn't deserve."

Calypso made the water show another scene. Hermione was chasing after Norrington. "James! Come back! You can't just leave me! Our wedding is in two days! What does Jack have to do with anything?!" Hermione yelled grabbing his hand.

Norrington turned around and kissed her. "Hermione I love you," he said pulling away,"i can't find Jack Sparrow. I dishonour your parents and your family. I dishonour their traditions of bravery and courage with knowledge. I'm so sorry," Norrington apologised. Hermione was speechless he said he loved her.

"James don't go. We need you," Hermione begged placing a hand on his cheek.

"Goodbye," James said leaving her.

The scene skipped to Hermione eating lunch with her family. A maid came up to her with a gift in her hand. Hermione glared at it,"send it back to England with the rest."

Hermione watched her life play and finally Jack's death came up. Hermione saw him lying on the floor unconscious. Hermione an Norrington took her to the doctor's cabin just after the battle. The doctor examined the body and shook his head,"there is nothing I can do. He has passed to the other side."

"No he hasn't! Don't say that! Jack lives! Jack lives! He can't die! He Is Captain Jack Sparrow! I love him!" Hermione yelled rising over Jack. Hermione grabbed his hand in grief. She burst into tears. She couldn't control herself. "Wake up you asshole! You have to wake up! Please!" Hermione shouted. She placed her ear on his chest to hear nothing but silence and feel nothing. She sat up kissing is hand,"don't leave me."

Next scene shown was Hermione throwing flowers into the ocean as the crew took off their hard in silence including her son. Hermione walked past Norrington and sat down in her room not wanting to talk but think.

Flashes of her life went on. Memories of her imprisonment in Azkaban and her escape from the ministry if magic. She even witnessed herself being employed by the king for the navy and eventually her going around the globe researching merpeople. The flashes stopped again to show the year 1965. Hermione was in a bar being the only woman. She was wearing hippyish clothes. She was drinking strong whiskey and her skin was as tan as ever.

A woman walked up to her throwing her a bag of gold. Hermione laughed,"about time you showed up."

"I want something of you it will take you at least thirty seven years," Calypso told her.

"Oh goodie. What do I get as payment?"

"A rock," Calypso answered.

"This isn't like the jar of dirt thing is it? He gave you an undead monkey and you give him a stupid jar of dirt that did not help what so ever," Hermione took a sip of her whiskey.

"No this stone is a key," Calypso told her.

"A key to what?" Hermione asked nearly interested by really not caring at all.

"The Cave of Hidden Secrets. The key to break your curse," Calypso told her.

Hermione took a huge swig of her whiskey,"I'm not drunk enough to believe you."

"Believe me," Calypso said reassuring Hermione.

"Fine, buy me a stronger drink and I might," Hermione told her. She brought Hermione a stronger whiskey. "I know you, what else do I need to have to break my curse?" Hermione asked.

"There is a ritual. You must have a blood sacrifice. One blessed by mother's love," Calypso muttered making Hermione being the only one to hear her.

"Who?" Hermione asked expecting a specie someone.

"Harry Potter," Calypso answered sliding a dagger to her in secret.

Hermione looked at the dagger,"I have killed thousands for you. But, this time you ask too much."

"Fine then you don't want your curse to be broken," Calypso claimed.

Hermione picked up the dagger staring at it,"tell me more."

A few hours later Hermione went outside an to the deck and took out a chest from her purple beaded bag. She carved a sparrow on it. Hermione pushed the chest into the water. Calypso stopped the memories.

Harry looked at her,"you knew this whole time that I would have to die!"

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Did you know the ghouls would kill us?" Harry asked outraged.

"Oh yes," Hermione nodded again.

"You knew all this was going to happen?" Harry asked.

"Most of it," Hermione told him. "My husband taught me to be prepared for anything and when I'm not prepared..improvise."

Hermione gestured to the pool,"as you saw, I'm very good at that."

"What happen to the Hermione we knew?" Ginny quizzed bravely.

"She grew up. She met Jack. She was betrayed by one of her best friends. She had no choice but to kill him. The Hermione you knew went to Azkaban for three years! All you are Harry is leverage!" Hermione yelled.

Hermione winked at Harry,"my leverage never goes to waste."

Harry smiled back at her. She had a plan or she was improvising. She was on his side.


	15. Rare Author message

**Author's reply: **

gemini-rose16- your request were so awesome! I love the one of supernatural! Okay so I'm going to give you my idea. Hope you like it! My idea: Hermione now works at the American Department of Magic and is sent to erase Sam and Dean's minds because of the over knowledge of the supernatural world. But instead Hermione ends up letting them off and joining them instead; becoming the secret weapon they need. This will be set sometime in season one. Note: please no one take this idea.

That guest that reviews all the time (if they are the same person): I love your reviews. I love the fact you acted out that scene with your friend. He was suppose to be sort of humour. Some people would laugh, some would find it serious. I laughed.

Invadercool: you are awesome and have been all series! I am deeply considering your Adventure Time and Thor request. I haven't got an idea but I will try my hardest to make one. Hopefully Thor 2 will give me some inspiration.


	16. Last Chapter of The Series

Calypso looked over at Hermione,"you want the honour of killing him?"

Hermione smirked,"do I ever."

Hermione grabbed Harry and placed him near the pool. She got out a dagger Calypso gave all those years ago. She cut his arm making blood drip into the pool.

"What are you doing?" A vampire asked her.

"I only need a few drips for my daughter to be able to go back on land," Hermione told them,"see I said I would lead to him but i never said I would break you curse. Want some advice? Never underestimate a girl, especially one who has use to be a successful pirate king. " Hermione pointed her wand at the top if cave breaking it. The sun shone in the vampires making smoke come from their bodies as they burned.

Two vampires walked up to her tempting to grab her. Hermione got two stakes from her jacket plundering them in their hearts. The other vampires turned to flames. Everyone looked at her oddly,"I'm always prepared."

Hermione pointed her wand at Calypso,"stupefy!"

She ran out of the room amazing what was left of her crew follow. They ran into a part of the cave to see a large ship. The ship Hermione knew as the Black Pearl. Hermione felt a smile appear on her face. "We take this ship," she told her crew.

Caroline ran up to them wearing one of Hermione's torn dresses. Hermione hugged her daughter. "Am I allowed to join your crew again?" Caroline asked.

Hermione smiled,"of course."

Jack looked at Caroline wondering if he should hug her. Hermione looked at her husband and kissed his cheek,"hug your daughter."

Jack hugged his daughter uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to deal with being a father.

Jack opened the Captain's Cabin to see Hermione hugging her daughter. Jack looked in his pocket as the ship sailed away from the island. He found a time turner in his pocket. He stared at it funny. The memories he saw at the cave went through is mind more clearly. Hermione's boots were off and Jack saw a tattoo of the Deathly Hallows. She got that tattoo four days after the battle against the East India Company. Jack shook his head, that wasn't shown in the images. He was getting his memory back. "Love, where we headed?" Jack asked.

"Port Royal, I have fans to meet," Hermione told him,"than I'm going back to London and visited Diagon Alley and Hogsmede."

"Fans?" Jack asked.

"I think it's time, I make my comeback," Hermione smirked ,"I have been in the shadows for too long. Plus, there is a tour in Port Royal at the old Governor's house. They have been giving my family a bad name." Hermione was back and ready for adventure again.

Calypso looked over at Hermione,"you want the honour of killing him?"

Hermione smirked,"do I ever."

Hermione grabbed Harry and placed him near the pool. She got out a dagger Calypso gave all those years ago. She cut his arm making blood drip into the pool.

"What are you doing?" A vampire asked her.

"I only need a few drips for my daughter to be able to go back on land," Hermione told them,"see I said I would lead to him but i never said I would break you curse. Want some advice? Never underestimate a girl, especially one who has use to be a successful pirate king. " Hermione pointed her wand at the top if cave breaking it. The sun shone in the vampires making smoke come from their bodies as they burned.

Two vampires walked up to her tempting to grab her. Hermione got two stakes from her jacket plundering them in their hearts. The other vampires turned to flames. Everyone looked at her oddly,"I'm always prepared."

Hermione pointed her wand at Calypso,"stupefy!"

She ran out of the room amazing what was left of her crew follow. They ran into a part of the cave to see a large ship. The ship Hermione knew as the Black Pearl. Hermione felt a smile appear on her face. "We take this ship," she told her crew.

Caroline ran up to them wearing one of Hermione's torn dresses. Hermione hugged her daughter. "Am I allowed to join your crew again?" Caroline asked.

Hermione smiled,"of course."

Jack looked at Caroline wondering if he should hug her. Hermione looked at her husband and kissed his cheek,"hug your daughter."

Jack hugged his daughter uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to deal with being a father.

* * *

Jack opened the Captain's Cabin to see Hermione hugging her daughter. Jack looked in his pocket as the ship sailed away from the island. He found a time turner in his pocket. He stared at it funny. The memories he saw at the cave went through is mind more clearly. Hermione's boots were off and Jack saw a tattoo of the Deathly Hallows. She got that tattoo four days after the battle against the East India Company. Jack shook his head, that wasn't shown in the images. He was getting his memory back. "Love, where we headed?" Jack asked.

"Port Royal, I have fans to meet," Hermione told him,"than I'm going back to London and visited Diagon Alley and Hogsmede."

"Fans?" Jack asked.

"I think it's time, I make my comeback," Hermione smirked ,"I have been in the shadows for too long. Plus, there is a tour in Port Royal at the old Governor's house. They have been giving my family a bad name." Hermione was back and ready for adventure again. Hermione left her old ship seeing as it already had a bunch of holes and leaks. The family was back together an Hermione was mortal. She couldn't wish for anything else.

**Last Chapter! Thanks for all your support, follows, favourites and reviews! You guys are great! I hope you enjoyed the series. I want to name the series and there will be a poll for it! Please vote and suggest names! Thanks again! xx**


	17. Port Royal: Hermione's old home

**I couldn't resist temptation.**

Hermione slid her fingers down her own comic book. The title was Piscinae and every child in Port Royal had read it. Hermione laughed at the comic. She seemed to be such a badass in the comic. Her in the comic was completely different from her in real life.

Hermione walked down the streets of Port Royal to see all her merchandise. There was even a clothing line named after her. Port Royal really pride them self on her. She was happy to see all her titles beginning used. Like: Pirate king, first woman privateer, Commandeer Sparrow, Old Lady Hermione of Port Royal e.t.c

Hermione foolishly bought a lot of her merchandise. Her favourite item of it was the movie. Yes, they had many facts wrong. But, the actress who portrayed her, portrayed her greatly. The actress name was Emma Watson.

Hermione decided to go in the tour of the Governor's house. The tour group were outside as the tour guide walked up to them.

The tour guide was a happy girl with long red hair,"hello, I'm Amy and i will the guide of this tour. This is the old house of Governor Swann and his daughter and niece. His niece was the famous Hermione Granger. Now it is believed that this house is haunted by Hermione's ghost." Hermione chuckled loudly at the last statement. The tour guide gave Hermione an odd look,"something funny?"

"No, just nobody has found Hermione's corpse. And she is also believed to haunt ten billion other places. And wasn't she, I don't know,

Suppose to have died at sea? And nobody has ever found any information about her death. She doesn't have a death certificate. For all we know she could still be alive," Hermione told the tour guide. The group laughed at her.

"You are very funny. Now let me take you inside," Amy ushered the tourist inside.

"If only you knew," Hermione muttered to herself.

They went inside. Everything the tour guide said, Hermione corrected. Hermione couldn't believe what they were telling people. Finally they stopped at a portrait of her. Hermione hid her face.

"This is the portrait of Hermione Sparrow when she was twenty three. Now that was the year she spent heartbroken," the tour guide told them.

Hermione laughed again and put her hand up. The tour guide nodded at her,"what now?"

"Sorry but, in my belief she wasn't heartbroken nor miserable. She also wasn't a slut. That year was full of disappointment but, also happiness. She found Jack and married him. They only really dated for three days. Can every stop questioning her heart! She was sad that Norrington left and Jack left but, she understood why. When she was with Norrington she didn't sleep wither man! She wasn't miserable for a whole year! She had only loved one person and that's Jack Sparrow," Hermione explained to the tour group.

The tour group began whispering to each other. All of them thought Hermione was insane.

As the group was led to Hermione's old bedroom Hermione stayed at the portrait. She wondered if everything belonged to her now. Seeing as she was the last relative/ descendent of Swann who lived here. Hermione placed her finger on her portrait's face. Hermione couldn't believe how long it had been since last time she was here.

Hermione entered her old room seeing all the stuff she forgot to take. Hermione remembered the first time she saw this room. Seventeen and scared. She touched her bed memorising the silk that covered her mattress. Hermione almost could smell her old perfume.

She could no longer listen to the tour guide as she was captivated by her room. She need to take this stuff back. It was still rightfully hers, right?

Hermione discovered so parchment under her bed. Hermione grabbed it and blew off all the dust on it. She began reading the ink:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have never truthfully said this to a woman nor did I believe that it actually existed. But apparently love is real. I love you, I do, I really do. I'm didn't know how to tell you seeing as you're engaged to Norrington. So, I'm writing it done. Please don't wear corsets , you are skinny enough. Plus, they make you faint. I'm afraid I might not always be there to save you when you drown. Also I don't believe you will ever find this letter. Seeing as you said yourself that you will never need to look under there again. But if you do found it please don't show it to anyone, I have a reputation. No, I'm joking. I have already declared my love for you to my crew(they kept on asking questions). I'm going to miss you milady._

_From,_

_Jack Sparrow(captain of the Black Pearl, piratelord of the Caribbean)_

Hermione laughed smelling the parchment. He always seemed to have been drinking rum while writing to her. Hermione put it in her old jacket quickly.

Someone put their hand up and asked,"in legends Hermione hid a pistol under her pillow because she was paranoid that pirates would kill her. Is that true?"

The tour guide tilted her head. Hermione answered for her,"Hermione was only paranoid when she was in the brig of Blackbeard's ship. It scarred her for life. When she lived In Port Royal she felt perfectly safe. However, she suffered from severe nightmares and a horrid scar on her arm that wouldn't go away. And would sometimes reopen."

"Are you at Hermionolgoist?" A tourist asked her.

Hermione smirked,"you could call me that."

* * *

Hermione walked to a pub seeing her crew sitting at a table waiting for her. Hermione sat down with them.

"How was your shopping trip?" Simon asked her.

"Yeah, people know nothing about me," Hermione told him. Hermione handed Jack the letter he wrote her.

Hermione kissed his cheek,"Jackie you are adorable."

Jack recognised the letter and blushed,"am not?"

"Do deny your love me?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack noticed the audience staring at him. He may have his memory back but confessing his love felt weird. Jack shook his head in reply.

Hermione looked up to see a man she knew well standing on the steps to his office in the tavern looking at her.

Hermione got up and walked to him.

The crew watched as they went into his office. Hermione took the wine he had poured for her.

"You must be a time traveler. I know Georgian Port Royal wine when I see it," Hermione claimed taking a sip. She remember the wine as she had to drink it all the time when she was a lady. The wine was the best in the world to her.

"What happened to the crew I gave you this time?" The man asked scanning a file.

"Died...I have two left. But, some of them abandon me before we even reached the island that has no name," Hermione told him.

The man moved closer to her,"Hermione we have known each other since we were four and lived in the castle. I have seen you turn into such a hight beautiful lady then turn into a bloody pirate. One of the most successful woman pirate. Feared by everyone. How is it you can never keep more than three men I give you alive? Or how you can never pay me?"

"Richard, I understand why you are upset but, remember I am the reason you live," Hermione reminded him folding her arms. She threw him a bag filled with gems,"will this be good enough."

The man nodded,"Hermione, I thought you were going to kill Harry."

"I could never killing my best friend," Hermione told him. He raised his eyebrow,"okay besides Ron."

Hermione looked outside the window seeing Kingsley standing outside with all his aurors,"you summoned the ministry." Hermione turned to Richard,"after everything I have done for you. We were suppose to be friends I thought I could trust you. But I guess you lied to me saying I had no siblings when we were younger, but you knew the truth. When I had the right to know."

Kingsley put his wand to his throat,"Hermione Jean Sparrow! Please come out with your hands up and place your wand on the ground! You are surrounded!" Hermione laughed. "You are also under apparition tracking! So you can't ran!"

Hermione shook her head,"I'm not going back to Azkaban Kingsley."


	18. MoM

Hermione was taken to the ministry and off to court. She sat down in the chair as the judge looked at her suspiciously,"Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione called out furious,"Sparrow! Hermione Jean Sparrow! As in the bird!"

"You are in by the crimes of murder, plundering, pillaging, stealing, torture, manslaughter, the use of the unforgivable curses, kidnapping, forgery, break in and entry and robbing. Is there anything you can say to help your case?" The judge asked her.

Hermione smirked,"I thought you were fine with me using the unforgivable curses."

"We left you off with a warning! Only because Ronald Weasley attacked you. Also the fact you were pregnant," Hermione became so frustrated all the glass in the room broke. Hermione realised that this was a public trail meaning the Weasleys were defiantly there.

"I told you lot not to speak of that," Hermione sneered. Hermione glare at Jack,"plus I'm a pirate, of course I'm going to do that stuff. I could be worse, I could be a deatheater."

"We use to praise you as a heroine," the judge told her,"now look at you."

Hermione placed her feet on the chair,"I admit I have changed from being a heroine to lady. Then, Piracy. I became the most fearsome pirate. Why? Because I'm awesome."

"You play your game well. Like Holyhead Harpies play theirs," a woman in the jury said.

"No I don't play Qudditch," Hermione teased,"but they are my favourite team. I remember taking Jack to a match of theirs," Hermione informed the woman.

"What did you do after Azkaban?" The judge asked.

"I went to work at a lolly shop," Hermione lied.

"Why must you lie?"

"Because I couldn't at the cave! People hate my truth. You want to know my story? fine. After I left Azkaban I went to the King of England and asked for pardon and a job in his navy and that's what I got. James joined too. I became lieutenant Sparrow. And after awhile I faked my death and went to Ireland and became a Blacksmiths's helper for twenty five years. Then I went to France and became a barmaid then, just a maid. I was later kidnapped by pirates and after who knows how long I told them who I was. They marooned me. A merchant ship came after a few days of living in the island and took me to Australia. Where I paid a man to fake being my husband so I could begin digging for gold in 1851. After that I decided to settle there. In 1901 I began my research on Mermaids. But I also did my fair share helping out the community and equal rights. But I sort of was a bushranger in 1861 to 1901 ," Hermione raised her head.

"You are on penalty of a life in Azkaban," the judge told her.

"I'm not going there again. Even if you have changed it a bit. I have to have bonding time with my daughter. I think it's time she learnt about cross-bows. I need to give her as much bonding time I gave to Thomas," Hermione stood up.

"There is another way," the judge told her.

"What? You kill me?" Hermione gestured.

"You can led an expedition," the judge took off his glasses.

"To?" Hermione held onto the chair with one hand.

"An island near Singapore," the judge told her.

"Will you supply me with a crew?" Hermione smirked.

The judge nodded,"the minister will discuss it with you in private."

"I thought this was a trail?"

"Not really. So you in?"

"I'm in."

Hermione looked around the guards led her out of the room to see a whole crowd of paparazzi. Hermione heard fans scream her name ask for autographs. Turns out her being found out was no secret. She even saw Rita Skeeter.


	19. I'm so so so sorry it took so long

**I'm so so sorry! I was on a cruise and this was literally written in a day. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I decided that was going to add another main character so take a guess on who it is...**

* * *

Hermione watched as the magical scientists come onto the ship. Hermione didn't know what to expect from them. Hermione and Jack were now with her precious Pearl. Hermione sat on the stairs. Hermione knew that Ginny hated her and Hermione didn't blame her. She killed her brother. Hermione didn't even forgive herself.

Norrington sat next to her,"you okay?"

Hermione chuckled,"how many people hate me?"

"Unfortunately, a lot," Norrington admitted.

Hermione went to stand up but Norrington stopped her. "I wonder what would of happened if I just stayed at home besides ran off with Jack and Will to save Elizabeth."

Norrington looked away remembering that year,"you would have been miserable."

Hermione shook her head,"you wouldn't have made me miserable. You are one of my best friends. I trust you as much as I trust Jack. You have surprising saved my marriage thousands of times. You are great." Hermione looked around as Norrington smiled. "Do know where Jack is?"

"He is at the pub; something about not having rum. You know what Hermione I'm surprised you don't remember when we first met. However, you were only seven," Norrington told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well we met on the way to Port Royal. I was eleven and you were seven. I just came from this military camp sort of thing with your brother, he talked about you all the time."

"What?!" Hermione stood up furious. "You knew I had a brother! And you didn't tell me!" Tears appeared in her eyes. "Why did no one tell me? I had a right to know?"

"You weren't allowed to know."

"What was the worst thing that was going to happen if I knew? I grew up in a brig believing that I had no family left! Well half of me anyway! I have been through so much shit! I still have that scar!" Hermione rant punching the railing. "Henry, I barely knew him. So how do you want me to react? His son... Henry's wife died two years after I met her. I raised her son after that event, as you know. I told no one but you and of course Jack and my kids knew. I knew what it was like to be orphaned. To lose parents young. "

"Mrs Sparrow," Hermione turned to see someone she least expected.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you doing on my ship?" Hermione folded her arms.

"I'm supervising you," Draco informed her.

"You're not allowed on my ship! Why of all supervisors they choose you? I don't want or need you here!" Hermione yelled.

"You are going to need me if you don't want to go where my dad went," Draco told her with a frown.

Hermione bit he lip then nodded,"fine. But, let me warn you. My adventures are very deadly. The possibilities of you living are low. However, the possibilities of me killing you are very very high."

Draco smirked, his eyes found a girl who looked similar to Hermione,"who is she?" Lust was in his eyes.

Hermione looked where he was looking,"my daughter. If touch her your..."

"Dead," Jack finished for her coming up with four bottles of rum. He handed Hermione a bottle and kissed her cheek,"drink up love. You seem stress." He looked back at Draco,"nothing is more important to a father than his baby girl. I will do what ever i can to protect Caroline. She might be an adult but as a dad its my job to ward off men like i had to ward off men for my wife. Besides, a man is the least thing she needs to worry about." Jack put the bottles away and came back. Jack picked up a box and opened it to see all the letters they wrote to each other and all the gifts they gave each other,"oh my gosh. You still have these."

Hermione took the box from Jack and closed it,"it just do happens those letters keep me loving you." They kissed quickly. Hermione smiled cutely,"how I have missed that."

"What?" Jack said fingering her hair.

"You being cute. It suites you. Promise me that you won't leave me again," Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry that is the last thing I want to do. You and Caroline are my world. Not even the ocean can change that," Jack told her. Hermione looked away. "You still think of him."

"I miss him," Hermione teared up.

"As do I," Jack kissed her tears.

Hermione watched the scientists carry her documents on mermaids stupidly,"Hey! That is a century of work!"

"Mrs Sparrow on behalf of the ministry if magic I must check over your weapons," Draco declared.

Hermione gave a dark glare and put down the box. She got weapons out of her pants,shirt, boots and coat. Hermione threw the weapons on the ground. Draco looked at them impressed.

Hermione handed him her sheathed sword. Draco unsheathed the sword,"impressive sword."

"I made it," Hermione nodded. Hermione looked around,"Make sail Gents!" Hermione placed her hand on her hips,"don't even know why you guys are so intrigued with this place . I mean I have been there like fifty times."

"That's exactly why we need you."


	20. Hermione: Every man's dream girl

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

That night Caroline was drinking rum by the railing watching the gentle waves. Draco came up to her,"you look lonely."

"I'm use to being lonely," Caroline told her. Caroline smiled taking a sip.

"I'm..." Draco started to introduce himself.

"I know who you are. I'm not even half blood so you probably won't care about what I have to say," Caroline said nearly snapping. Draco gave a miserable sigh. "Leave my mother alone. She might not be pure but, she raised me practically by herself. She is a great swordswoman and she is so brave and incredible; it's mind blowing," Caroline took a huge swig of rum.

Draco nodded,"I'm not like that anymore."

"Must you really be here? Must you taunt my mother like this?" Caroline searched his eyes in grief. "She is nearly allowed to be happy," Caroline wiped her eyes.

"I promise I won't give your mother anymore grief ," Draco reassured Caroline.

Caroline smiled as Draco placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Malfoy."

All of a sudden Hermione began brawling with a man. She wrestled him to the ground and punched him repeatedly so he could begin coughing up blood. Hermione looked horrible herself. She was covered in her own blood. Hermione pulled out her dagger.

"Mother!" Caroline shouted. Hermione caught her terrified daughter's gawking at her. Caroline's eye s were filled with so much devastation and shock,"you can't kill him in cold blood."

Hermione looked at her hands realising they were literally covered in blood and not her blood. Hermione looked at Norrington," take him to the brig. Tomorrow will be his marooning."

"Mrs Sparrow you can't actually do that. You can not kill any of the scientist or abandon them on a spit of land," Draco told her knowing what marooning was.

Hermione snapped,"Captain Hermione Sparrow! I don't care how you lot talk but my name isn't Mrs Hermione Sparrow! It's CAPTAIN Hermione Sparrow or Piscinae! And this is my ship you nor the ministry have the authority to tell me how to deal with my crew! If I want to maroon someone, I will maroon them! Likely for him his not a pirate so its actually more of a ditching. Draco this is my world not your world where every muggle born is dead and Voldemort reigns. You come here and don't even give a simple sorry for the way you treated me! Your dear auntie gave me a bloody massive scar that hurts and reopens! Leave me and my family alone!"

Hermione walked into the captain's cabin taking off her coat. Her brown singlet and jeans were covered in dust. Hermione took off her boots and threw them across the room. Hermione bursted into tears collapsing to the ground. Norrington came in and sat next to her wiping her tears,"don't cry."

"He tried to rape me!" Hermione screamed,"did you see the way Caroline looked at me! I'm a monster!"

"No you're not," Norrington find a few cuts and wiped them with a clean cloth.

Hermione grabbed his arm,"yes I am! I didn't always use to be like this! I use to be like Caroline. I use to be or at least feel beautiful. No wonder Jack kissed Angelica."

"You are still beautiful and still wonderful. Jack loves you. You are twice the woman Angelica was. You don't realise how brilliant you are," Norrington cleaned her wounds.

Norrington leaned closer to her mouth giving her a small kiss. Hermione pulled away quickly. Realising what her had down Norrington stood up,"I'm sorry. Why am so in love with you?"

Norrington walked out slamming the door furious at himself. Jack looked at Norrington as he came back from questioning the prisoner who tried to rape his wife. Jack went into the room to comfort Hermione.

Norrington went up to Draco,"what's wrong with people of your time period?"

"What do you mean?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Only one man tried to get their hands on Captain Hermione Sparrow," Norrington believed this to strange,"back in the Georgian times every man was in love with her. Even Beckett was. And Will Turner had a sort of thing for her.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

"I love her more than anything. Unfortunately Jack was the lucky bastard that got her."


	21. A Day At Sea

Hermione felt Jack kiss her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find herself in her bed lying next Jack. "Come on we have to go and maroon someone," Jack told her kissing her neck.

Hermione turned over to face her husband. He was holding a tray with her breakfast on it and red flowers. Hermione smiled happily as he handed it to her,"you didn't have to get me breakfast. And where on earth did you get flowers?"

"Magic," Jack remembered the magical folk helping him that morning. Hermione hugged with the hand she ha left. Jack kissed the too I her head,"I decided that last time I was alive we had a rough relationship and this time we're going to be better. I love you Hermione. And I don't even want to think about how miserable I would be if I choose the Dutchman over you. I have taken you for granted. And don't say I haven't because I have. I thought I could just win you over with my charm but it was never my charm that made you fall in love with me. It was your faith in me that made you fall in love with me. You always believed that I was a good man no matter what. And my proposal wasn't that great, it was pretty crap and don't get me wrong you were beautiful but the wedding wasn't exactly what you wanted was it?"

Hermione kissed Jack and after awhile pulled away,"your proposal was gorgeous the way it was and the wedding.. I wouldn't of had it any other way."

Jack chuckled,"I got drunk afterwards and nearly vomited all over you then, I nearly told everyone your secrets."

Hermione giggled,"I wouldn't change a thing about us. Everything that happened made us stronger."

"Even Ron?" Jack asked as Hermione began eating.

Hermione paused than looked down,"even Ron." Hermione placed a head on Jack's shoulder,"you drive me insane. You bloody asshole."

"Hey I am not an asshole!" Jack yelled.

Hermione kissed him,"yes you are."

* * *

After Hermione had finished marooning the scientist, she walked past Draco sitting alone.

"Your husband is a Slytherin," Draco told her. Hermione turned shocked by what he just said.

Hermione looked at Draco as if he had just said the worst word in the world,"excuse me? Did you just say my husband was a Slytherin?"

Draco nodded,"ye i did."

"My husband is not a Slytherin. He has better values. Like bravery, he is a Gryffindor," Hermione death stared Draco.

"You know he is a Slytherin you just don't want to admit it," Draco took a sip of rum from his bottle.

Hermione rolled her eyes,"whatever Draco."

"What happened to Hermione Granger? I wonder..." Draco stroked his chin.

"She grew up," Hermione informed him.

"I'm hunting for books on the ship but I have only found two so far and they don't belong to you."

"Yeah well I've changed."

"Why?" Draco questioned eyeing her,"what's wrong with the bookworm Granger?"

"Everything g according to you," Hermione remarked.

"I only said that because I was In love with you," Draco admitted taking another sip.

Hermione curled her lips,"oh great another man who loves me. Are you and Norrington forming a club?"

"Yes, Norrington is insanely in love with you, isn't he?"

Hermione refused to answer but continue to walk. She wasn't going to deal with Draco. Not today anyway. Hermione walked into her cabin to see flowers everywhere and wine on the table. Jack was at the table,"hey dear wifey. Want a drink?"

"Where did you get the wine?" Hermione picked up the bottle.

"Stole it from your friend who turned you in. Hermione do you remember the first thing I said to you after Caroline was born?" Jack looked at her and grabbed the bottle pouring it into two glasses.

"That I was strong and brave," Hermione sat down and began fiddling with her locket.

"That you are. And I also said that my lifetime ambition was to discover the treasure of Caroleas," Jack handed her a glass,"which is buried under the soil of the island we are handing to."

"I named the island, Isle of Sparrow," Hermione smiled,"I always wanted to take you there."

"Hermione, I want to ask you a question," Jack told her. Hermione gave him an intrigued look. "While I lived on the island that has no name, a woman came up to me and told me that a woman captains of a crew would come and found me and take me to the island of Sparrows."

"And.." Hermione was trying to understand what is question was.

"She gave me this," Jack showed her an egg. The egg was naturally gold with sliver stripes. Their was a glowing red gem on it. "Do you know what this is?"

Hermione snatched it and began studying it hard,"no."

The egg began shaking. Hermione stared at it wondering if it was moving or if she was going crazy. Something was strange about the egg.

"Anyone it's time for celebration," Jack told her with a smile admiring her.

"Celebration?" Hermione didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's your birthday," Jack announced.

Hermione grinned impressed,"wow, I totally forgot. I must be really old."

"You don't know how old you are?!" Jack gaped.

Hermione shook her head,"I gave up after I turned hundred."

Jack laughed,"my I say you haven't aged a bit."

"I know it sucks," Hermione nodded taking a swig of wine.


End file.
